Der Dritte Krieg
by plotschi
Summary: Voldemort ist besiegt, die Todesser jedoch entkamen, und einige Jahre später lassen seltsame Ereignisse den Orden des Phönix aufmerksam werden. Die zwei Ehepaare RonHermine sowie McGonagallMoody führen den Orden in den Dritten Krieg... R&R plz!
1. Prolog: Voldemort besiegt

Prolog – Voldemort besiegt

Ein neues Schuljahr hatte begonnen. Doch für Harry Potter war es diesmal ganz anders als sonst. Dieses Jahr blieb er der Schule fern. Dieses Jahr würde er seinem schlimmsten Feind gegenüberstehen. Harry hatte sein letztes Jahr damit verbracht Lord Voldemorts Geschichte gemeinsam mit dessen stärksten Feind zu erforschen. Am Ende des Jahres war Albus Dumbledore, Harrys Beschützer ermordet worden, von Severus Snape, dem Dumbledore mit seinem Vertrauen vierzehn Jahre lang vor einer Gefangenschaft im Zauberergefängnis Askaban bewahrt hatte, ihm sogar einen Beruf gegeben hatte, und ihn gegen alle Zweifler verteidigt hatte. Noch vor seinem Begräbnis hatte sich Harry ganz fest vorgenommen, nicht nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, sondern die restlichen vier Horkruxe zu finden. Dies waren die Teile von Voldemorts Seele, die den Schwarzmagier unsterblich machten. Vier davon waren noch irgendwo auf der Welt versteckt, gut geschützt durch Voldemorts Zauberbanne. Seit Dumbledore's Tod sagte sich Harry ihre Namen immer wieder vor, wenn er alleine war, oder Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte: Das Medaillon…Der Becher…Etwas von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw…Die Schlange…

Am einunddreißigsten Juli wurde Harry endlich volljährig. Zu dieser Zeit war er bereits bei den Weasleys und Hermine im Fuchsbau. Er hatte sich angemessen bei den Dursleys verabschiedet, die er, wie er hoffte, nie wieder sehen würde. Sein Geburtstag wurde eine großartige Feier, und Miss Weasley, die Mutter seines besten Freundes Ron bemutterte ihn wie einen siebten Sohn. Harry verlebte eine großartige Zeit bei den Weasleys, doch als die Schulbriefe kamen stieg ein schlechtes Gewissen in ihm auf. Harrys Brief war dicker als die der anderen. Er riss ihn auf, und außer dem Zettel mit der Einkaufsliste fand sich noch ein persönliches Schreiben von der Schulleiterin Professor McGonagall darin. Sie lud ihn ganz besonders ein, wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, da er an die Schule gebunden sei. Er hätte, so schrieb sie in rührenden Worten, die kräftigste Bindung von allen Schülern zu dieser Schule. Viele Lehrer wussten um seine Mission (wenn auch ohne den Horkruxen), und manche hatten Professor McGonagall versprochen, Harry zur Seite zu stehen. Gryffindors ehemalige Hauslehrerin bat Harry, wenigstens noch ein paar Tage nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, um sich von den Schülern, den Lehrern und dem Gebäude zu verabschieden, und die Hilfe ihrer Kollegen anzunehmen. Harry las den Brief einige Male durch, und schickte schweren Herzens eine Eule mit der Zusage an Professor McGonagall, für ein paar Tage die Schule zu besuchen.

Die letzte Ferienwoche sollten Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Harry im Hauptquartier des Ordens verbringen, um dann schneller zum Bahnhof zu gelangen, und Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit beizuwohnen. Sie reisten per Flohpulver und kamen alle im richtigen Kamin an. Remus Lupin begrüßte sie. Er erzählte ihnen, dass ein Brief von Albus Dumbledore gefunden worden war, in dem er seinen letzten Willen verfasst hatte. „Dann wusste Dumbledore dass er sterben würde?" fragte Harry „Nein" antwortete Lupin wahrheitsgetreu, „diesen Brief schrieb er schon vor langem. Er würde erst auftauchen wenn der Schreiber tot ist" In diesem Brief setzte Dumbledore Remus Lupin als neuen Leiter des Ordens ein. Der Brief enthielt noch einige Seiten, die ausschließlich an Lupin gerichtet waren. McGonagall wurde wie erwartet zur neuen Schulleiterin bestimmt, und der Brief enthielt den eindeutigen Wunsch, die Schule nach seinem Tod weiter zu öffnen. Harry brachte den Mund nicht mehr zu. Dumbledore musste gewusst haben, dass sein Ableben die Zukunft der Schule auf irgendeine Weise beeinflussen musste. Der letzte Tag vor dem Schuljahr brach an. Die Hochzeit wurde ein großartiger Erfolg, die Feierlichkeiten waren bis ins Detail gut vorbereite, es gab keine Zwischenfälle, die Delacours waren besonders nett und zuvorkommend, obgleich sie erst am Tag zuvor angereist waren, das Festmahl von Mrs Weasley überstieg alle Erwartungen, ebenso wie Fred und Georges Feuerwerk am Ende. Und noch ein süßes Geheimnis wurde gelüftet: Tonks, die seit Beginn der Ferien mit Remus Lupin verlobt war, trug ein kleines Leben in sich. Alle beglückwünschten sie und den Vater, und für diesen Tag war der Krieg gegen Voldemort vollkommen vergessen.

Am nächsten Tag reisten Harry und seine Freund nach Hogwarts. Die Eröffnungsfeier war vergleichsweise kurz, da kaum neue Schüler nach Hogwarts kamen, und auch von den alten waren wenige zurückgekehrt. Der Slytherin Tisch war vollkommen leer, er war nur der Vollständigkeit halber stehen gelassen worden. McGonagall schickte Harry eine Pergamentrolle, in der sie ihn zu einem kurzen Treffen nach der Feier in ihr Büro einlud. Harry verabschiedete sich vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum von seinen Freunden und suchte das Schulleiter Büro auf. McGonagall erwartete ihn bereits. „Guten Abend, Potter" sagte sie höflich, und gab ihm ein Zeichen, sich zu setzen. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich letztes Jahr so unangemessen von Ihnen verabschiedete." Fuhr sei fort. „Professor Dumbledore hat mir in seinem Brief auch eine Seite hinterlassen, in der er mir Ihre Rolle in diesem Krieg darlegte. Ich habe große Hochachtung vor Ihnen, und werde Ihnen jede Hilfe entgegenbringen, die sie benötigen. Einige Lehrer haben sich ebenfalls bereiterklärt, und zu diesen gehören Professor Slughorn und natürlich Professor Hagrid. Professor Slughorn ist der Mann, der heutzutage nach Sie-wissen-schon-wem am meisten über Horkruxe Bescheid weiß. Professor Hagrid würde Sie gerne begleiten. Sie sollten die beiden Professoren in den nächsten Tagen aufsuchen, wenn Sie Hilfe benötigen. Zwei Dinge habe ich Ihnen noch zu sagen. Sie wissen, wie der Orden Botschaften schickt?" Harry nickte. „Selbst wenn Sie nicht im Orden sind, zögern Sie nicht uns einen Patronus zu schicken. Wir helfen wo wir können. Ich sage dies im Namen von Remus Lupin. Und, zweitens, Sie haben bestimmt bemerkt, dass Professor Dumbledore Magie sehen kann?" Wieder nickte Harry stumm, ohne etwas zu sagen. „Dies ist eine angeborene Fähigkeit, die man ab der Volljährigkeit entwickelt. Jedoch muss man sie trotzdem erst trainieren. Beide ihrer Eltern hatten diese Fähigkeit, daher können wir davon ausgehen, dass auch Sie sie besitzen. Sie wird Ihnen bei Ihrer Suche von Nutzen sein. Üben Sie am besten, indem Sie einfache Zauber gegen eine Wand richten, und tasten sie danach die Wand ab. Irgendwann werden Sie den Unterschied zwischen der normalen Wand, und der verzauberten spüren. Das ist der erste Schritt. Und nun Gute Nacht, Harry." Harry verabschiedete sich ebenfalls und ging.

Am nächsten Tag suchte er, wie verlangt, Professor Slughorn auf. Dieser erklärte ihm alles, was er noch über Horkruxe wusste. „Horkruxe sind einfach zu besiegen, Harry, mein Junge. Nachdem Sie immer noch ein Teil der Seele sind, können Sie genau wie diese mit einem Avada Kedavra vernichtet werden. Aufpassen musst du allerdings, denn wenn du eine Seele tötest, wird sie versuchen auf dich überzuspringen, worauf du dann etwas von Lord Voldemort in dir tragen würdest. Wenn du Magie sehen kannst, wird es dir ein Leichtes sein, einen Horkrux aufzuspüren. Sie hinterlassen ein gleißendes Grünes Licht, ich glaube in Form eines Sterns, dass über ihnen im Himmel scheint. Dies ist die eigentliche Seele in der Form des Zaubers. Die Seele in Form des Körpers ist der Horkrux." Harry schwirrte der Kopf bei dieser Erklärung, doch er bedankte sich höflich und besuchte Hagrid. Diese stellte seine Dienste Harry zur Verfügung, und Harry war drauf und dran anzunehmen, als ihm einfiel, dass er sich alleine aufmachen wollte. Diesen Plan hatte er im Fuchsbau geschlossen. Er konnte unmöglich seine Freunde in Gefahr bringen.

Er übte jeden Abend das Sehen von Zaubern, und nach zahlreichen erfolglosen Versuchen spürte er erstmals ein bisschen Wärme an der Stelle, an der er den Expelliarmus gewirkt hatte. Nun fühlte er sich stark genug, um sich auf den Weg zu machen.

In dieser Nacht schlich er sich mit dem Tarnumhang aus dem Schloss, und ging planlos nach Norden. Am Abend legte er sich unter einen Baum und schlief ein. Am Morgen des nächsten Tages spürte er, als er aufwachte, eine Gefühl, die ihm fremd war. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn herumwirbeln. Hinter einem Busch in der Nähe bewegte sich etwas. Er rief „Stupor" und bog den Busch beiseite. Dahinter lag ein rot leuchtender Fuchs. Harry achtete nicht auf den Fuchs, sondern auf das Leuchten. Wenn das wahr sein konnte, was er dachte. „Enervate" sagte er und das Leuchten verschwand. Der Fuchs sprang davon. „Ja" sagte sich Harry. „Das ist es. Ich sehe Zauber."

Plötzlich sah Harry einen grünen Blitz in den Himmel steigen, und ein weißer Punkt stürzte herunter. Er wurde immer größer. Er landete genau zu Harrys Füßen. Dieser brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was soeben geschehen waren. Dann stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen. „Hedwig" rief er schluchzend und bückte sich zu dem Federhäuflein, das einst seine Eule gewesen war. Er streichelte behutsam die Federn, dann machte er sich auf, um den Mörder zu suchen. Er ging zu dem Punkt, von wo er das grüne Leuchten sah, doch es war niemand in der Nähe. Nachdem er sich ein wenig umgeschaut hatte und niemand fand, kehrte er traurig zu der Leiche seiner treuen Eule zurück. Erst jetzt erkannte er den Brief, der neben ihr lag. Er öffnete ihn.

Harry

Was fällt dir ein so einfach abzuhauen! Du brauchst unsere Hilfe. Ginny steht am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs, und Ron redet kein Wort mehr seit du weg bist. Du hast keine Ahnung wie elend es uns geht. Wir sind in das Hauptquartier zurückgekehrt. Wenn dir etwas an deinen Freunden liegt, dann komm so schnell du kannst. Wir haben etwas Wichtiges über die Horkruxe herausgefunden

Hermine

Harry knüllte den Brief wütend zusammen. Er würde nicht zurückkehren. Das wichtige über die Horkruxe hatte er von Slughorn erfahren. Er begrub Hedwig unter dem Baum, der ihm die Nacht als Schutz gedient hatte. Dann machte er sich wieder auf den Weg.

Zwei Monate wanderte Harry durch die Wildnis, bis er den ersten Horkrux fand. Seit einigen Wochen hatte er den grünen Stern gesehen, und ging ihm nach. Er war überrascht, als er plötzlich vor einem Wegweiser stand, den er sehr gut kannte: Little Hangleton 3 Meilen. Er wanderte den Weg entlang, den er im Denkarium schon einmal gegangen war entlang, bis er vor dem Haus der Gaunts stand. Es war bereits seit drei Jahrzehnten unbewohnt, und das sah man ihm an. Wenn es vorher schon heruntergekommen war, stand es nun kurz vor dem Zerfall. Harry blickte nach oben, und sah den grünen Stern senkrecht über sich stehen. Er betrat das Haus. Nach einer kurzen Suche fand er Hufflepuffs Becher. Zu Harrys Überraschung war der Horkrux total ungeschützt. „Avada Kedavra" murmelte er. Der Becher zersprang und eine kleine leuchtende Kugel sprang heraus. Sie stob auf Harry zu und fuhr durch die Haut in seinen Körper ein. Seine Narbe begann vor Schmerz zu glühen, und Harry stürzt zu Boden. Er ließ den Zauberstab fallen und wälzte sich schreiend herum. Seine Stirn drohte zu zerspringen, und dann war der Spuk vorbei. Voldemorts Seele hatte es nicht geschafft. Der Horkrux war zerstört.

Weitere zwei Monate flog Harry auf seinem Feuerblitz, den er nun endlich benutzte, durch England, doch er fand keinen Grünen Stern mehr. Nachdem er eines Abends gelandet war, und sich einen Platz für die Nachtruhe suchte, apparierte eine Gestalt neben ihm. Sofort zog Harry den Zauberstab ums ich zu verteidigen. „Harry was fällt dir eigentlich ein?" hörte er Hermines wütende Stimme. „Du hast auf unser Schreiben nicht geantwortet, geschweige denn lässt du dich blicken. Glaubst du echt du kannst das alleine schaffen?" fragte sie aufgebracht. „Nun, den ersten Horkrux habe ich zerstört, gänzlich ohne euch in Gefahr zu bringen. Und antworten konnte ich nicht, denn die Todesser haben Hedwig ermordet." „Oh Harry, das tut mir schrecklich Leid" sagte Hermine einfühlsam, dann fuhr sie jedoch zornig fort: „Und das hat dich daran gehindert uns zu besuchen? Vielleicht sind die Informationen die wir dir geben können ja doch etwas wert? Vielleicht brauchst du wahre Freunde um gegen Voldemort bestehen zu können? Vielleicht suchst du vergeblich nach einem zweiten Horkrux." Sagte sie und starrte ihn an. Harry brauchte einige Zeit um das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. „Was meinst du?" fragte er dann kurz angebunden. „Ich erzähle dir alles wenn wir im Hauptquartier sind, ich habe das alles nicht alleine herausgefunden. Ron und Ginny haben auch ihren Anteil, also komm mit" befahl sie und disapparierte. Harry folgte ihr, denn er wusste dass sie auf den Grimmauldplatz appariert war. Sie schritt ohne ein Wort in Sirius' altes Haus und Harry folgte ihr. Merkwürdigerweise bekam Harry darin niemand zu Gesicht, bis er in das Zimmer im zweiten Stock eintrat. Ginny und Ron saßen auf den Betten. Beide standen auf und Ginny lief auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn. Sie wusste dass er richtig gehandelt hatte, als er Schluss gemacht hatte, und dennoch liebte sie ihn. Auch Ron umarmte ihn kurz, dann setzten sich alle vier auf die Betten und Harry erzählte wie es ihm auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen ergangen war. Dann berichtete Hermine, was die drei mittlerweile herausgefunden hatten:

„Horkruxe sind dazu da, um den Besitzer unsterblich zu machen, soviel wissen wir. Aber als du uns von Dumbledores Bericht dazu erzählt hast, ist mir dazu gleich etwas komisch vorgekommen: Wenn sie unsterblich machen, dann reicht doch ein perfekt geschützter. Wozu braucht Voldemort dann sieben? Nein, etwas anderes musste dahinter stecken, soviel ist klar. Und als ich in der Bibliothek hier im Hauptquartier ein Buch fand, dass einen ausführlichen Artikel über Horkruxe bringt, sah ich meine Theorie bestätigt: Wenn der Besitzer stirbt fährt seine Seele in den nächsten Horkrux. Dieser wird dabei verbraucht. Nach dieser Rechnung ist es also so: Der Spiegel ist zerstört, bleiben Sechs. Der Ring ist zerstört, bleiben Fünf. Der Becher ist zerstört, bleiben Vier. Einer ist Voldemort selber, einer ist die Schlange, die sich immer bei ihm aufhält. Bleiben Zwei. Einen hat Voldemort für die Wiedergeburt verbraucht, bleibt einer: Das Medaillon. Und, ob du's glaubst oder nicht, auch dazu wissen wir mehr als du, seit wir uns das hier noch einmal angeschaut haben." Sie deutete auf den Stammbaum der Blacks, der an der Wand hing. „Sieh mal, Sirius Bruder. Regulus Alphard Black. R.A.B., Harry. Er hat das Medaillon gestohlen, und es hierher gebracht. Wir haben es gefunden, es war in den Müllsäcken, die seit unserem letzten Aufenthalt in diesem Haus im Salon herumstehen. Hier ist es." Sie langte nach hinten und zeigte das Medaillon vor. Harry nahm es, und betrachtete es lange. „Du hast Recht" flüsterte er. „Ihr habt Recht. Das ist Slytherins Medaillon." Er legte es beiseite und umarmte sie nach der Reihe, Ginny besonders ausgiebig. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und feuerte den Todesfluch auf den Horkrux ab. Wieder sprang die Seele aus dem zerstörten Gegenstand und saugt sich in Harry ein. Wieder warfen ihn die Schmerzen um, und wieder behielt seine Seele die Überhand über Voldemorts. Seine drei Freunde hatten den Kampf mit offenen Mündern verfolgt. „Die Liebe, Harry" flüsterte Hermine. „Die Liebe ist Schuld, dass Voldemorts Seele nicht in dir weiterleben kann." Harry steckte den Zauberstab weg und sagte entschlossen. „Lasst uns Voldemort vernichten!"

Seit dem die vier weg waren, waren einige Wochen vergangen. Das Leben im Hauptquartier war ganz normal weitergegangen, auch wenn Mrs Weasley mittlerweile täglich Schreikrämpfe vor Sorgen um die Vier bekam. Erschwerend für sie kam dazu, dass Percy immer noch nicht mit ihr sprach, und ihr Briefe verschlossen zurückschickte. Bill und Fleur waren sehr glücklich zusammen, sie scherten sich kaum noch um den Krieg, auch wenn es derzeit wenige Kämpfe gab, Voldemort hatte sich zurückgezogen und führte nur noch gelegentlich einige Schläge gegen das Ministerium, den Orden oder Familien. Lupin und Tonks bereiteten sich auf die Geburt ihres Kindes vor. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit zusammen, und malten sich aus wie es sein würde, oder besorgten Sachen für das Kind. Von allen Ordensmitgliedern waren die zwei die beliebtesten, und sie genossen ihr derzeitiges Glück. So saßen sie eines Abends wieder am Kamin im Hauptquartier und redeten miteinander, während Mrs Weasley das Abendessen vorbereitete. Moody saß am Küchentisch und las Zeitung, während Mundungus in der Ecke Geld zählte. Fred und George waren in ihren Zimmern, genau wie die meisten der Ordensmitglieder, als plötzlich ein weißer Hirsch durch die Hinterwand des Gebäudes sprang, und auf Lupin zulief. Lupin stieß Tonks vorsichtig weg und ging dem Patronus entgegen. Der Patronus teilte ihm eine Botschaft mit und verschwand. Lupin schickte nun seinerseits einen Patronus und stürmte dann nach oben, während er immer wieder schrie: „Alle Ordensmitglieder kommen! Der letzte Kampf hat begonnen!" Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatten sich etwa fünfzig Leute im Wohnbereich des Hauptquartiers versammelt. Lupin beschrieb ihnen kurz den Ort, schickte Dädalus Diggel um Verstärkung ins Ministerium und dann disapparierten sie gemeinsam.

Der Ort, an dem sie wieder Gestalt annahmen, war eine äußerst gefährlich aussehende Klippe. Lupin sprach nicht, sondern ging zum Rand der Felsen und ließ sich mit magischer Kraft hinunter. Auf halbem Weg verschwand er in der Wand. „Eine Höhle" rief Tonks und tat es Lupin nach. Der Rest des Ordens folgte ihr. In der Höhle angekommen sah Lupin eine Dutzendschaft von Todessern, die auf drei Gestalten Flüche abfeuerten. Ohne zu zögern griff Lupin an und versetzte drei der Maskierten in einen Schockschlaf, noch bevor sie mitbekamen, dass ihre Gegner Verstärkung erhalten hatten. Schon stand Tonks an seiner Seite, und zu fünft griffen sie die Todesser von beiden Seiten an, und hielten so lange durch, bis die restlichen Ordensmitglieder in den Kampf eingriffen. Lupin kämpfte sich zu den Drei durch und erkannte Ron, Ginny und Hermine. Alle drei wirkten angeschlagen, aber zufrieden. „Wo ist Harry", fragte Lupin durch das Geschrei um sie herum. Ron deutete auf die hintere Höhlenwand. „Da drin. Gemeinsam mit Du-weißt-schon-wem Die Tür ist geheim, und hat sich nach den beiden wieder verschlossen." Lupin nickte, er hatte immer gewusst dass Harry den letzten Kampf alleine durchstehen muss. „Nun, dann lasst uns ihm alle Ehre machen" sagte der Anführer des Ordens und stürzte sich wieder in den Kampf. Die drei folgten ihm. Der Orden kämpfte stark, und sie konnten viele Todesser erledigen, doch die Diener Voldemorts nutzten ihre zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit. Immer mehr gerieten die Ordensmitglieder ins Hintertreffen, und bereits vier ihrer Mitglieder waren tot. Molly Weasley kämpfte gegen zwei Todesser auf einmal. Der erste war bereits unter einem ihrer Schockzauber zu Boden gegangen, als der Zweite überraschend einen Entwaffnungszauber auf sie abschoss, und ihr Zauberstab wegflog. Der große breite Todesser drängte sie gegen die Wand. „Avada Kedavra" rief er, und Molly Weasley sah den grünen Strahl auf sei zuschießen. Sie wollte die Augen schließen, als sich ein Körper in den Strahl warf. „Was zum-" der Todesser schaute verwundert, bis ein verirrter Todesfluch seiner Verwirrung ein Ende setzte. Molly hob ihren Zauberstab auf und drehte sich um, um zu sehen wem sie ihr Leben verdankte. An der Höhlenwand lag der Körper von Percy Weasley. Die Verstärkung aus dem Ministerium war eingetroffen.

Molly ließ den Zauberstab sofort wieder fallen und stürzte weinend auf ihren Sohn zu. Mit der Verstärkung konnten die Todesser kurzzeitig zurückgedrängt werden, doch sofort sammelten sie sich wieder und gingen in den Gegenangriff, bis Lupin sich an den Brief Dumbledores erinnerte, und die geheimen Anweisungen, die der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten ihm gegeben hatte. „Moody, Kingsley, Hermine, Ginny, Ron, Hestia und Arthur, kommt her und kniet euch um mich!" wies er sie an. „Dung, Molly, Bill, Fred, George ihr schützt uns." Als die Sieben den Kreis gebildet hatten, beugte sich Moody über sie, und berührte ihre Zauberstäbe mit seinem. Die Spitzen glühten golden auf. Währenddessen tobte der Kampf um sie weiter. Tonks duckte sich gerade unter einem grünen Strahl weg, als sie Nagini sah. „Avada Kedavra" rief sie. Naginis Haut platzte auf und ein Seelenteil sprang heraus. Er zog sich in Tonks' Haut ein. Sie schrie auf und ging unter den Kämpfenden zu Boden. Lupins Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, aber er wusste dass er den Zauber nicht abbrechen durfte.

Er streckte den Zauberstab senkrecht in die Höhe und rief „Potentia Phoenixis"

Die Goldenen Kugeln schwebten in die Höhe. Sie verbanden sich zu einer einzigen und Goldene Strahlen schossen durch die Höhle. Sie verzweigten sich und wurden zu einem Netz, das sich über den Kampfplatz legte. Die Todesser erstarten. Lupin atmete auf. Der Zauber des Phönix, den er nach den Anweisungen von Dumbledore heute das erste Mal geleitet hatte, hatte funktioniert. Doch plötzlich fiel der Zauber und das Netzt verschwand. Grüne und rote Strahlen schossen durch die Höhle, und die Todesser disapparierten. Dann ging knarrend die geheime Türe auf. Harry Potter kam heraus. Er war blutüberströmt, und schwach, doch er lebte. „Voldemort ist besiegt" stöhnte er. Dann versagten ihm die Beine den Dienst, und er fiel auf den Boden.

Er stützte sich mit den Händen auf und schaute Lupin an. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er „Wir haben gegen die Todesser gekämpft. In dem Augenblick da der Dunkle Lord fiel, sind sie verschwunden." Harry legte sich auf den Rücken. „Ich werde nicht mehr lange unter euch weilen." Stellte er sachlich fest. „Die Zauber mit denen mich Voldemort belegte kann man nicht heilen. Ich bin froh, dass mein Leben so zu Ende geht, ich liege hier zwischen Freunden und die Feinde sind weg." Ginny, Ron und Hermine liefen stumme Tränen über die Wangen. „Bevor ich mich auf die Jagd machte, schrieb auch ich einen Brief an euch alle" sagte er leise. „Ihr findet ihm im Fuchsbau" Plötzlich rührte sich eine der Personen, die am Höhlenboden lagen. Harry kroch hinüber, und seine drei Freunde folgten ihm weinend, während die Ordensmitglieder sich die Gefallenen besahen. Harry zog dem Todesser die Maske vom Gesicht. „Draco" sagte er überrascht, als die strohblonden Haare auftauchten. „Harry" sagte sein langjähriger Erzfeind „vergib mir" „Draco, Dumbledore hatte Recht. Du hättest ihn nicht getötet. Du bist kein Mörder. Warum hast du die Seiten gewechselt?" „Ich hatte keine Wahl. Mein Vater hätte mich getötet. Nun ist es zu spät, denke ich. Hier sterbe ich, so wie er." „Es ist nie zu spät für die Wahrheit" sagte Harry „Komm zurück, Draco" sagte er leise. Malfoy setzte sich auf und legte Harry die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich wusste nie, dass ich dir vertrauen kann, Harry. Du warst immer ein Vorbild für mich, aber der Hass wurde mir eingeimpft. Lebe wohl, Harry" Malfoy umarmte ihn kurz. „So geht unsere Feindschaft zu Ende" stellte Harry glücklich fest. Lupin kam herüber, und Ginny nahm Harry in die Arme. „Bleibe bei uns" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Harry schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Glaubst du, ich habe mich so entschieden? Ich gab mein Leben nicht freiwillig her, aber ich tu es gerne, wenn dafür Frieden auf der Welt herrscht. Mach es gut Ginny…ich habe dich immer geliebt, seit ich dich das erst Mal sah." Noch mehr Tränen liefen über ihr schönes Gesicht, als sie seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß bettete, und er sich bei Ron und Hermine verabschiedete. Lupin stand hinter ihnen und schaute Harry so stolz an wie noch nie. Der Blick den sie sich zuwarfen, sagte beiden was sie voneinander hielten. Harry schloss die Augen und ein letzter Atemzug kam aus seinem Mund. Sein Kopf sackte zur Seite, und ein zufriedener Ausdruck zog über sein Gesicht. Weinend sanken die drei an seine Seite und ihre Trauer kannte kein Halten. Selbst Malfoy konnte seine Gefühle nicht zurückhalten, und einige kleine Tränen zeigten sich in seinen Augen. Lupin hatte sich weggedreht. Sein Magen drehte sich um wenn er an Harry dachte. Er hatte ein schweres Leben gehabt, das viel zu früh enden musste.

Er rief Moody und Minerva McGonagall zu sich, die sich gegenseitig trösteten und gemeinsam gingen sie durch die Höhle, um die Verluste zu betrachten. Zuerst sahen sie einen Todesser mit verrutschter Maske. Eine Hakennase schaute darunter hervor. "Snape" sagte McGonagall angewidert, doch Lupin beugte sich zu ihm und hob seinen zerbrochen Zauberstab auf. „Reparo" murmelte er, und dann „Prior Incantato". Ein kleiner Todesser brach aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes und entschwebte. „Er kämpfte auf unserer Seite" sagte Lupin traurig, ließ den Zauberstab fallen und ging weiter. Er kam an Mundungus vorbei. Der lag tot auf dem Boden, neben einem weiteren Ordensmitglied. Schwach registrierte Lupin, dass es Hestia Jones war, denn soeben hatte er etwas gesehen, dass sein Herz aussetzen ließ. Weiter vorne in der Höhle sah er zwischen all den Toten eine Strähne pinkfarbenes Haar. Wie in Trance ging er darauf zu und stieg dabei über Naginis Leiche. „Nein" hauchte er, als er bei Tonks Körper ankam. „Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein. Wieso, wieso du, Tonks, mein Schatz?" flüsterte er entgeistert. Er kniete neben ihr, und seine Tränen fielen ungezählt auf ihr Gesicht. Sie spürte es nicht mehr. Mit ihr war der letzte Teil von Voldemorts Seele gestorben.

Moody hatte indes die Runde fortgesetzt. „Der junge Malfoy hatte Unrecht" knurrte er. „Lucius ist da nicht dabei" mit dem Fuß stieß er einen toten Todesser an. McGonagall kam ihm entgegen, und ihre Hand suchte und fand die seine. „Wir haben acht Leute verloren" sagte sie. „Und Harry." Eine einzelne Träne lief nun auch über ihre Wange. Er wischte sie vorsichtig weg. „Hestia, Mundungus, Percy, Rufus Scrimgeour, Dädalus Diggel, Aberforth, Charlie und Tonks sind tot" „Tonks" sagte Moody erschrocken und ließ McGonagalls Hand los. Er stieg zu Remus und kniete sich neben ihn. Er versuchte, Remus zu trösten, doch Remus stand auf und verließ die Höhle. Moody ließ ich alleine, er verstand seinen Freund gut. Der Kampf war zu Ende, unter der Führung von Moody und McGonagall säuberten die übrigen Ordensmitglieder die Höhle von den Todessern und trauerten um die Gefallenen.


	2. Ein gemeinsames Essen

2-Ein gemeinsames Essen

Hey Leser! Schon ist ein neues Chap zum Dritten Krieg on, und immer noch sind wir nicht in der echten Story. Ich kann euch versprechen, im nächsten Kapitel geht's los, aber dieses hier ist unbedingt notwendig, um die Informationen zu bekommen, die man braucht. Das ist so ein Kapitel, dass normalerweise unter dem Titel „Fünf Jahre später" oder so rauskommt, es erzählt die Stände der personen zueinander und in der magischen Welt, ich hoffe ihr werdet einige Sachen interessant finden, aber das richtige Adventure geht dann nächstes Mal los! Versprochen!

Fünf Jahre waren vergangen seit jener schicksalhaften Nacht in der Höhle. Der Fuchsbau hatte lange nicht mehr so glückliche Zeiten gesehen wie jetzt. Die Weasleys hatten im letzten Kampf zwei Söhne verloren, doch noch in derselben Nacht hatten sie ein neues Familienmitglied gewonnen. Hermine hatte sich mit Ron verlobt, und ein Jahr später feierten sie Hochzeit. Mittlerweile waren die beiden angesehene Mitglieder des Ordens, ebenso wie das zweite Paar, dass sich in jener Nacht vor fünf Jahren gefunden hatte: Alastor „Mad-Eye" Moody und Minerva McGonagall. Die Weasleys waren eine glückliche Familie, nur die zwei Gräber im Garten erinnerten noch an die Verluste die sie erlitten hatten. Auch eine andere Person wohnte im Fuchsbau, nämlich Draco Malfoy, den die Weasleys quasi adoptiert hatte. Eines Abends gegen Ende Juni saßen Hermine auf Rons Schoß im Wohnzimmer und sie spielten Zauberschach gegen Draco. Dank Ron fand inzwischen selbst Hermine Spaß an dem Spiel. Als Dracos Läufer gerade einen Springer verprügelte ging die Tür auf und Arthur kam herein. „Der Herr Minister" sagte Draco gespielt begeistert und verneigte sich. Arthur winkte ab. „Ich habe tolle Neuigkeiten sagte er, „Fred und George sind zurück von ihrem Frankreich Besuch. Sie kommen heute zum Abendessen. Übrigens sind sie nicht die einzigen. Mad-Eye und Minerva schauen auch wieder einmal vorbei, und Cormac, die Patils, die Creeveys und Seamus wollen auch alle kommen." „Wird heute ziemlich voll, was meint ihr?" sagte Mrs Weasley, die mit der Wäsche das Zimmer betrat. „Was ist mit Luna und Neville?" fragte Ron. „Frag sie doch, aber richte ihnen von mir aus, dass sie immer willkommen sind. Ich habe schon lange nichts mehr von ihnen gehört. Seit ihrer Hochzeit, wenn man es genau nimmt. Übrigens, Molly, habe ich heute mit Argus geredet." „Und mit wem noch? Ich dachte als Minister musst du endlich arbeiten, aber du hast heute offenbar den Tag damit verbracht, den halben Orden zu uns einzuladen" lachte sie, und die beiden gingen hinaus. Ron küsste Hermine und sagte „Das wird heute ein toller Abend, was meinst du, Draco?" Draco, der gerade seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehangen war, zuckte zusammen. „Jaah, das wird richtig schön voll. Darf ich euch übrigens daran erinnern, dass ihr ab sofort ohne Springer auskommen müsst" grinste er, und nahm die Figur vom Spielfeld.

Am Abend war der Tisch schön gedeckt, denn Molly wollte es sich nicht erlauben, bei so vielen Gästen etwas nicht perfekt zu machen. Cormac McLaggen, der seit dem Endkampf auch im Orden war, trat ins Wohnzimmer. „Guten Abend" sagte er höflich. Ron zog ihn zum Tisch „Hi Cormac, möchtest du erfahren wie man Zauberschach spielt?" Kurze Zeit später waren die vier in eine heiße Partie vertieft, und so merkten sie gar nicht dass Fred und George hereinkamen. Die zwei waren in vornehme Jacken aus Drachenleder gekleidet und ihre Taschen waren offenbar prall gefüllt mit Scherzartikeln. Wenig später trafen auch die anderen Gäste ein, und Ron, Hermine, Draco und Cormac mussten das Spiel unentschieden beenden und setzten sich zu Tisch. Während dem Essen wurde viel erzählt und alle hörten interessiert zu. „Im Ministerium geht es derzeit ordentlich zu. Ihr wisst ja, nächstes Jahr ist wieder ein Trimagisches Turnier in Hogwarts, nachdem sich Durmstrang geweigert hat, es auszutragen, und die Vorbereitungen laufen auf Hochtouren." Erzählte Arthur „Nimmt Durmstrang denn nicht an dem Turnier teil." Fragte Seamus vom anderen Ende des Tisches. „Oh doch" sagte Parvati, „sie wollten Hogwarts angeblich nur die Ehre lassen" „Und die Arbeit" fügte Arthur leise hinzu. Alle lachten, dann redete Parvati weiter. „Es werden diesmal weniger schwierige Aufgaben gestellt als letztes Mal, aber es wird wieder kein Champion sterben.", sagte sie. Seit sie die in Ruhestand gegangene Professor Trelawney abgelöst hatte, machte sie oft spontan Vorhersagen. McGonagall sagte immer wieder, sie sei die erste Wahrsagelehrerin seit sie sich erinnern konnte, die das Fach selber wirklich beherrschte.

„So voll war es hier schon lange nicht mehr", sagte Mrs Weasley, als sie den Hauptgang auftrug. „Naja", antwortete Colin Creevey, „in zwei Wochen ist Jahrestag, da werden einige mehr hier sein." Seit fünf Jahren feierte der Orden des Phönix jedes Jahr den siebten Juli, den Tag als Harry Potter, der Auserwählte, Lord Voldemort besiegte. Es war die einzige regelmäßige Zusammenkunft des Ordens. „Übrigens", fuhr Colin fort, „wo ist eigentlich Ginny?" „Sie ist oben, in ihrem Zimmer.", antwortete Fred leise, und George fügte mit sorgenvoller Mine hinzu: „Du weißt doch, sie trauert seit dem Endkampf. Genau wie Remus, die zwei haben die größten Verluste von allen gemacht. Sie reden seither kaum mit uns…" Die Anwesenden waren plötzlich still. Ron beschloss, das Gespräch wieder aufzunehmen, und fragte Fred: „Was machen eigentlich Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze?" „Oh, es läuft doch erfolgreicher als selbst wir es uns vorgestellt haben. Wir haben mittlerweile Filialen in zwölf Ländern." „Wie du vielleicht weißt sind wir extra für dieses Essen von Frankreich abgereist, wo wir die Geschäfte besucht haben. Die sind dort ganz verrückt nach uns" „Naja, wahrscheinlich mehr nach unseren Produkten" korrigierte Fred seinen Bruder. „Aber wir haben Lee dort gelassen, der wird uns schon berichten wie die Bilanzen stehen."

Kurz bevor der Nachtisch aufgetragen wurde, fragte McGonagall „Wie läuft es so im Ministerium?" Sofort begann Arthur zu erzählen: „Naja, bis auf die stressigen Vorbereitungen für das Trimagische geht es ganz ruhig zu. Und nachdem Oliver ein sehr guter Abteilungsleiter ist, gibt es auch damit mehr Stress als Probleme, aber damit haben wir gerechnet." „Oliver wer?" fragte McGonagall. „Oliver Wood, Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten. Seit Ludo nicht mehr arbeiten will leitet er die Abteilung. Er ist genau das Gegenteil von Ludo" sagte Arthur lächelnd, und man konnte deutlich sehen wie McGonagalls Augen stolz aufleuchteten. „Und wie geht's unseren Auroren?" fragte Arthur mit einem Blick zu Alastor und Ron. „Ganz gut" sagte Ron während Mad-Eye nickte. „Die Todesser verstecken sich besser als wir dachten, aber seit fünf Jahren finden wir regelmäßig welche. Vor zwei Wochen erst wieder zwei. Die sind nur noch ein verstreuter…" „…Haufen" ergänzte Ron grinsend. „Das sagst du bei der Arbeit mindestens zweimal pro Tag" Moody murmelte etwas Unverständliches und fixierte Ron mit seinem magischen Auge. „Cornelius meint, dass ihr euch während der Arbeit dauernd streitet." Sagte Arthur. „Ach, wir doch nicht" sagte Ron munter. „Was macht Cornelius jetzt überhaupt" knurrte Moody, der mit dem magischen Auge durch seinen Hinterkopf immer noch Ron anstarrte. „Ach, er ist mein Sekretär", winkte Arthur ab. „Einer von Drei. Argus macht sich übrigens auch besser als mein Nachfolger als ich dachte. Ach ja, Minerva, was ich dich schon länger fragen wollte, wer ist denn in Hogwarts jetzt Hausmeister?" Minerva schaute etwas verstimmt als sie antwortete. „Hagrid hat darauf bestanden, dass wir Grawp nehmen. Natürlich macht der rein gar nichts. Ich wünsche mir sogar Filch zurück. Aber es ist klar was Hagrid wollte. Der hat jetzt in seiner Hütte endlich wieder Ruhe mit Olympe."

Später sagte Ron zu Seamus, der ihm gegenübersaß. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein dass du hier wieder vorbeischaust. Was hast du so die letzten Jahre gemacht?" „Ach, nicht wirklich etwas. Ich und Dean sind ein bisschen herumgereist, und haben uns selbst in den Arbeitsalltag eingeführt. Zuletzt haben wir Viktor Krum in Bulgarien besucht. Ist es wahr, dass er im Außendienst für den Orden arbeitet?" „Ja klar, wieso?" sagte Hermine mit leuchtenden Augen. „Verdammt, wir hatten da eine Wette laufen" sagte Seamus. „Ist Dean eigentlich auch im Orden?" fragte Ron grinsend „Das fragst du noch? Selbstverständlcih, genauso wie die halbe DA. Ernie, Justin, Terry, Michael, Zacharias, Cho, und dann noch wir alle hier." „Du hast Neville und Luna vergessen" erinnerte Dennis ihn höflich. „Oh mein Gott, wie konnte ich nur" sagte Seamus fröhlich und alle prusteten in ihren Nachtisch.


	3. Die Rückkehr des Dunklen Mals

3 - Die Rückkehr des Dunklen Mals

Später am Abend räumte Mrs Weasley mit Hilfe von Ron, Hermine und Draco zusammen. Fred und George waren schon in die Winkelgasse gegangen und Minerva und Alastor waren im Gästezimmer im oberen Stockwerk. Alle anderen Gäste waren nach Hause gegangen. Molly war gerade dabei, einen Stapel Teller ins Waschbecken zu dirigieren, als Ron ein Gespräch begann: „Finde ich toll dass jetzt die halbe DA im Orden ist. Harry hätte sich gefreut, sein Ziel war es doch immer, sie alle zum Kampf auszubilden." „Es gibt keinen Kampf mehr, Ronald Weasley!" „Naja … schon, aber der Orden wurde dazu gegründet dass wir kämpfen. Also ist das Ziel der DA irgendwie doch aufgegangen…" Rons Gemurmel starb unter dem Blick seiner Mutter langsam ab. „Neville und Luna haben sich komplett verändert.", begann nun Hermine. „Beide waren irgendwie…anders. Aber jetzt…Neville strotz ja nur so vor Selbstvertrauen. Wenn es Kämpfe geben würde wäre er als erster dort. Und Luna ist total liebenswürdig. Das war sie natürlich schon immer, aber seit sie mit Neville verheiratet ist, ist sie nicht mehr so abwesend und ständig mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt." „Da hast du Recht" stimmte Ron seiner Frau zu. „Wenn es Kämpfe geben würde ständen beide in der ersten Reihe!" „Es wird keine Kämpfe mehr geben" sagte Molly wieder. „Cornelius Fudge ist Sekretär" lachte Draco, „Endlich ein Job, der zu ihm passt." Ron stimmte mit ein. „Hat eigentlich jemand gesagt was Umbridge jetzt macht?" „Ich habe gehört sie arbeitet im Zentaurenverbindungsbüro" scherzte Hermine und alle drei brachen in ein ausgiebiges Lachen aus. Wieder setzte Ron an: „Die beiden kämpfen bestimmt nicht mehr" „Keiner kämpft mehr, Ron" sagte Molly zum dritten Mal, nun schon leicht wütend. In diesem Moment flog die Türe auf und Parvati kam herein. Ihre Kleidung war von Blut getränkt, sie hatte einige Narben im Gesicht und ihr Kleid war etwa auf Kniehöhe entzweigerissen. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, offenbar stand sie unter Schock. Hermine schrie spitz auf. Ron lief grün an und Draco wurde noch blasser als er es in der Schulzeit gewesen war. Mrs Weasley behielt jedoch die Ruhe. „Ein Unfall? Ron setze heißes Wasser auf, sie steht unter Schock. Hermine, hilf mir bitte sie ins Wohnzimmer zu tragen. Draco, wärst du so höflich und würdest Minerva und Mad-Eye holen? Draco lief die Stiegen hinauf. Hermine und Molly legten Parvati sanft auf das Sofa und legten ihr einen warmen Wickel um den Kopf. Kurze Zeit später kam Draco mit McGonagall und Moody ins Zimmer. Minerva McGonagall schaut besorgt, während Moody das magische Auge auf Parvati richtete und seinen Zauberstab zückte. „iEnervate/i" sagte er entschlossen. Parvati atmete ein paar Mal tief ein, dann schloss sie die Augen. Langsam richtete sie sich auf. „Was ist passiert" fragten Molly, Ron und Moody zugleich. „Todesser" stammelte Parvati mit hoher Stimme. Ron sprang auf und Moodys normales Auge weitete sich. „Wo?" riefen beide. „I…Ich kann es nicht beschreiben" „Führ uns hin" befahl Mad-Eye. Molly schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Mad-Eye, siehst du denn nicht dass Parvati einen Schock hat. Sie kann unmöglich jetzt dorthin gehen." „Molly, das ist wichtig. Jeder Todesser, der heute noch lebt…äh, sich in Freiheit befindet ist einer zuviel!" verteidigte Alastor seinen Standpunkt. Ron nickte eifrig. Molly kniete sich zu Parvati. „Wo ist deine Schwester?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Parvati stieg eine Träne ins Auge. Sofort übernahm Mad-Eye die Lage. „Molly, du gehst ins Ministerium und warnst Arthur. Wir brauchen möglicherweise Verstärkung. Hermine, sag bitte sofort Remus Bescheid. Ron, Minerva und ich gehen mit Parvati vor." Sofort verließen alle den Raum in die vorgegebene Richtung. Als McGonagall Parvati soweit beruhigt hatte dass sie das Haus verlassen konnten kam Hermine die Stiegen herunter. „Er will nicht. Er hat mir nicht einmal geantwortet. Er sitzt immer noch in seinem Dunklen Zimmer, redet nicht und isst kaum. So kann es doch nicht weitergehen." „Keine Zeit dafür." Sagte Moody schroff. „Dann gehen wir eben zu fünft." Gemeinsam gingen sie unter Parvatis Führung in die Stadt. Mittlerweile waren es stockdunkel, es war Neumond und keiner der fünf dachte daran, den Zauberstab anzuzünden, wo sie doch genau wussten das vermutlich Todesser in der Nähe waren. Sie gingen in das Dorf, dessen Straßen vollkommen ausgestorben waren, und Parvati bog in eine heruntergekommene Sackgasse ein. Am Ende glühte das Dunkle Mal in der Luft, darunter standen Leute. „Endlich" knurrte Moody zufrieden und Ron hob den Zauberstab. Hermine wisperte schockiert: „Das Dunkle Mal! Seit fünf Jahren das erste Mal, und dann hier im Dorf an dem Abend wo wir feiern. Das kann einfach kein Zufall sein". Plötzlich kreischte Parvati auf und drehte um. Sie rannte schreiend davon und McGonagall machte Anstalt ihr zu folgen. Moody packte sie an der Schulter und flüsterte ihr zu: „Sie weiß wo sie hinmuss. Ich denke, du wirst hier dringender gebraucht." Sie gingen langsam weiter. Plötzlich erkannte McGonagall, dass vor den Todessern etwas am Boden lag, und sie erinnerte sich an Mollys unbeantwortete Frage. „Wo ist deine Schwester?" „Alastor" flüsterte sie, „meinst du, das ist…" „Ja bestimmt" sagte Mad-Eye grimmig. „Dafür werden sie bezahlen." Sie blieben stehen, als sie einige Meter vor den Todessern waren. „Was wollt ihr?" fragte Moody bitter. Mit einem schnellen Blick schätzte er ihre Zahl. Ein Dutzend etwa, dachte er, wir sollten es nicht auf einen Kampf anlegen. „Euch eure Freundin zurückgeben" sagte der Todesser der am weitesten vorne stand. Trotz der verzerrten Stimme erkannten sie Lucius Malfoy. „Und dafür meinen Sohn holen." „Tja, da hast du dich offenbar verschätzt! Draco kämpft nun auf unserer Seite." Sagte er angriffslustig. „Dann werden wir ihn uns selber holen" verkündete der Todesser neben Malfoy. „Und zwar auf diese Art" fuhr Lucius fort und stieß den Körper von Padma Patil mit dem Fuß an. „War das alles?" fragte Hermine „Mit dir redet niemand, schmutziges Schlammblut! Und nein, wir sind noch nicht fertig. Wie ihr vielleicht erkennt sind wir Drei zu Eins in der Überzahl." Die Maske des blonden Todessers spannte sich als er grinste. „Wir werden uns nicht mit einer begnügen." Die vier Ordensmitglieder rückten zusammen und hoben ihre Zauberstäbe, als plötzlich hinter ihnen ein Rauschen ertönte. Lucius Malfoy gab einen kurzen Befehl aus und die Maskierten verschwanden. Ron drehte sich um und sah seinen Vater vor sich stehen. Dieser lief an ihm vorbei und kniete vor Padma Patil nieder. „Hermine" rief er. „Komm her, du bist jetzt eine Heilerin, kannst du etwas für sie tun?" Hermine untersuchte kurz die Lebensfunktionen, dann flüsterte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. „Nein, leider. Es ist zu spät"


	4. Trauer und Zorn

4-Trauer und Zorn

Trauernd saßen die Beteiligten an den Vorfällen dieser Nacht in der Küche des Fuchsbaues. Parvati war zu Ginny ins Zimmer geflüchtet und hatte sich unter der Decke vergraben. Als Ginny erfahren hatte was geschehen war, hatte sie ganz anders reagiert als man es erwarten könnte. Ihre Trauer um Harry war wie weggewischt, sie setzte sich zu Parvati und führte mit ihr ein ausführliches Gespräch über den Tod, tröstete sie wie ihre beste Freundin und brachte sie sogar dazu, etwas zu essen und zu trinken, wozu sie sich geweigert hatte. Mittlerweile saß sie weinend alleine in dem Zimmer, doch jeder wusste dass es besser so war. In der Trauer ist jeder gerne alleine. Ginny war nach unten gegangen und hatte sich schweigend zu den anderen gesetzt. Moody und McGonagall waren disappariert um den Orden zusammenzurufen, während Arthur das Ministerium alarmierte. Sie waren noch nicht lange weg, und immer ließen Mrs Weasley und Hermine leise Schluchzer hören. Sonst sagte niemand etwas. Ginny hatte wieder den harten, glühenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, der ihre Entschlossenheit verkündete, und Rons Miene war vollkommen ausdruckslos. Als Ginny die Stille nicht mehr aushielt und etwas sagen wollte, brach eine weiße Katze durch die Türe. Alle sprangen auf, und der Patronus überbrachte Molly eine Nachricht. Sie schritt, immer noch weiß im Gesicht, auf die Kammer zu, die Lupin seit fünf Jahren kaum verlassen hatte. Ohne zu klopfen trat sie ein. Das Zimmer war klein und heruntergekommen, es hatte keine Fenster und nur eine gedämpfte Fackel spendete düsteres Licht. Remus saß wie ein Schatten auf einem Stuhl in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke. Und seine Augen starrten abwesend in verschiedene Richtungen. Sein Umhang war noch zerrissener als einst, doch nun verdeckten keine Flicken mehr die Löcher. Molly sagte leise: „Die Todesser sind zurück, Remus. Wir brauchen dich, jetzt im Hauptquartier. Der Orden braucht einen Anführer in schweren Zeiten!" Remus sah nicht auf sondern schüttelte bloß schwach den Kopf und bedeutete ihnen zu gehen. Molly erblasste noch ein wenig mehr, schloss fester als nötig die Tür und schritt zum Kamin. Sie nahm eine Prise Flohpulver, warf sie ins Feuer, rief brüchig „Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12" und verschwand. Ron und Hermine machten es ihr nach, und zu guter Letzt verließ auch Ginny den Fuchsbau.

Vor dem Kamin im Hauptquartier warteten einige Mitglieder des Ordens um sie in Empfang zu nehmen. Sowohl Arthur als auch Minerva und Mad-Eye waren bereits eingetroffen. Schweigend gingen sie in den Versammlungssaal. Alle vier rissen die Münder auf. Moody und McGonagall hatten offenbar ganze Arbeit geleistet. Der gesamte Orden war anwesend, selbst Viktor Krum und die Delacour Schwestern aus Frankreich. Ron und Hermine setzten sich zu Alastor und Minerva. Alles war still geworden als die vier den Raum betreten hatten, doch nun sagte Bill Weasley laut: „Minerva, Mad-Eye, Hermine, Ron! Was ist passiert?" Der ganze Raum schaute nun auf sie und Moody bemerkte knapp „Wir haben die Todesser unterschätzt!" Als diese Erklärung den meisten nicht auszureichen schien, fügte McGonagall hinzu: „Sie haben heute gezeigt dass sie alles andere als ein-" sie warf ihrem Ehemann einen Seitenblick zu, „-verstreuter Haufen sind. Nach unserem Abendessen kam Parvati Patil, die gemeinsam mit ihrer Schwester bei dem kleinen Treffen dabei war zurück gerannt, und sie stand unter Schock. Molly versorgte sie so gut es ging, und dann haben wir herausgefunden, dass…" McGonagall verstummte. Ron beendete mit hängendem Kopf den Satz: „…die Todesser ihre Schwester, Padma, ermordet haben."

Nicht wenige Ordensmitglieder schrieen erschrocken auf und tauschten entsetzte Blicke. Moody stand auf. „Das alles hier bringt sie nicht zurück" donnerte er wütend „Wir sollten nicht in Ehrfurcht versinken, weil die Todesser einen Mord begangen haben, wir sollten es ihnen zehnfach zurückzahlen." Viktor Krum sah ihn erstaunt an: „Und wie willst du das macke?" sagte er grimmig. Mad-Eye zuckte die Schultern und setzte sich mit bösem Blick zu Krum. Arthur ergriff das Wort: „Zuerst brauchen wir einen Anführer, da uns Remus offenbar nicht zur Verfügung steht" sagte er entschlossen. „Was?" fragte Oliver Wood entsetzt „Professor Lupin ist doch nicht auch…" „Nein" beschwichtigte ihn Hermine leise. „Er trauert…" „Tatsache ist" warf Arthur erneut ein, „das er uns sehr wahrscheinlich für einige Zeit nicht zur Verfügung steht. Aber der Orden soll in dieser Zeit einen Anführer haben." Es wurde wieder still im Raum. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, bis plötzlich Luna Lovegood mit einem Vorschlag aufhorchen ließ: „Ich denke, dass Remus Lupin durchaus der Leiter bleiben kann. Er muss ja nicht unbedingt überall mitmachen, aber er kann die Entscheidungen treffen! Ich will es nicht vergleichen, aber macht denn Voldemort etwas anderes? Wir brauchen nur noch einen Anführer für die Praxis." „Wie wäre es mit den vier" ergänzte Neville und deutete auf Moody, McGonagall, Ron und Hermine. „Das klingt nischt schlescht" bestätigte Fleur hilfreich. „Immer'in 'aben sie die Entdeckung über'aupt erst gemascht." „Und sie sind vermutlich die vier talentiertesten, charmantesten und mächtigsten Zauberer in diesem Raum" schleimte Slughorn, worauf sich Fred und George ungläubig zu ihm wandten. Hermine sah verlegen zu Boden und Ron stieg von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Moody ließ sein magisches Auge umhersausen, einzig McGonagall bewahrte die Fassung. „Wer von euch hat etwas dagegen einzuwenden" fragte sie. Als sich keiner meldete sagte Hagrid: „Dann ham wir das also beschlossen!"

Die vier neu gewählten Anführer setzten sich nieder. „Die Frage ist: Was machen wir mit Parvati?" sagte Ginny leise mit geschlossenen Augen. „Ich denke, wir sollten sie ins St Mungos bringen" schlug Hermine vor. „Eine Kollegin von mir versteht sich sehr gut darauf, Menschen aufzumuntern!" „Alles klar. Was soll nun mit Padma geschehen?" „Ach du meine Güte" rief Molly. „Sie liegt immer noch im Fuchsbau!" „Ich hole sie" erbot sich Hermine und stand auf. Man hörte das Zischen von draußen als sie im Kamin verschwand. „Werdet ihr alle hier bleiben?" wandte sich Madame Hooch an Krum und die Delacours. „Ich werde dem Orden helfen, so gut ich kann. Ich kümmere mich nicht darum wo ich das macke" erklärte Krum. „Gabrielle und isch schließen uns an" verkündete Fleur ernst. „Isch denke, sur Seit können wir 'ier am besten 'elfen" ergänzte ihre Schwester. In diesem Moment flog die Türe auf und Hermine stand schwer atmend im Raum. Ihre Augen waren vor Schreck weit geöffnet. „Sie ist weg" kreischte sie. „Die Türe ist aufgebrochen und Padma ist nicht mehr da!"


	5. In der Falle

5-In der Falle

Im Versammlungsraum brach die Hölle los. Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis alle Anwesenden zur Ruhe gebracht werden konnten, Moody ließ Hermine nach vorne treten und hieß sie, zu erzählen was sie gesehen hatte. „Ich reiste mit Flohpulver zum Fuchsbau, dann ging ich ins Wohnzimmer um sie zu holen. Das Sofa, wo Molly sie hingelegt hatte war leer. Das Fenster war zerbrochen und einige Spuren führten in den Wald davon. Ich hielt es für angebracht, hierher zurückzukehren und den Orden zu warnen.", erzählte sie. Mad-Eye warf Ron einen viel sagenden Blick zu, und rief entschlossen: „Na, worauf warten wir noch? Nichts wie hinterher!" Der Orden brach in grimmige Jubelrufe aus und alle strömten zur Türe. McGonagall stellte sich neben ihren Mann, murmelte „Sonorus", und rief dröhnend: „Halt!" Als alle verstummt und stehen geblieben waren, fuhr sie mit normaler Stimme fort: „Die Todesser haben heute bewiesen, dass sie vor Morden nicht zurückschrecken. Wie wir wissen, waren zum Zeitpunkt des Einbruches zwei ungeschützte Personen im Fuchsbau." „Oh, mein Gott" sagte jemand. An Remus und Parvati hatte noch keiner gedacht. Sofort reisten sie geschlossen zum Fuchsbau und durchsuchten alle Zimmer. Remus saß immer noch schweigend in seiner Ecke, während Parvati unauffindbar war. „Die Todesser haben sie mitgenommen…", sprach Zacharias Smith aus, was alle wussten. „Kann einer von euch Magie sehen?" fragte McGonagall. Ein verneinendes Gemurmel ertönte. „Nun, ich denke trotzdem, dass sie Parvati nicht hier ermordet haben. Ich denke sogar, dass sie noch am Leben ist. Das ist eine Falle der Todesser für uns!"

„Und du glaubst jetzt, wir lassen sie entkommen und die Patils behalten?" fragte nun auch Ron sarkastisch. „Nein werden wir nicht, Ronald", fiel Hermine ein. „Hast du nicht zugehört? Sie planen eine Falle. Und wie umgehen wir die am besten?" „Ähm…indem wir alle gemeinsam vorpreschen und alle niedermachen?" Hermine atmete genervt tief durch, und McGonagall antwortete statt ihr: „Nein Ron, indem wir uns in zwei Gruppen aufteilen. Die zweite folgt der ersten mit einigem Abstand. Wenn nun die erste Gruppe in die Falle tritt, wie immer diese auch aussehen mag, schlägt die zweite Gruppe zu." Erklärte sie ihren Plan. Rons Gesicht hellte sich auf, und auch über Alastors Züge huschte ein kurzes Lächeln. „Alles klar", sagte der Auror. „Wir vier führen die erste Gruppe an, wer nimmt die zweite?" „Lasst uns einfach vier Leute aussuchen…" Sie einigten sich auf Neville, Luna, Kingsley und Hagrid. Seltsamerweise war Hagrid nirgends aufzufinden, und so setzten sie besorgt Bill als Ersatz ein. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch hatten sich zwei Gruppen zu ungefähr zwanzig Zauberern gebildet. Die vier führten die erste Gruppe den Spuren nach, und wie Hermine richtig erraten hatte, führten sie bald in den Wald. Nicht lange, und die Spuren wurden undeutlicher. „Was meint ihr, wie viele es waren?" knurrte Moody. „An dieser Stelle etwa dreißig, aber beim Fuchsbau waren es noch mehr" sagte McGonagall. „Mit der Falle dürftest du richtig liegen" vermutete Hermine, und die Schulleiterin schenkte ihr ein dankendes Lächeln.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später sah Seamus als erster Parvati. Sie war offenbar mit Magie an einen Baum gefesselt, denn sie bewegte sich nicht, doch man konnte keine Seile sehen. Als sich die Gruppe näherte, trat Lucius Malfoy hinter dem Baum hervor, gefolgt von etwa einem Dutzend maskierter Todesser. „Guten Abend" sagte der schwarz gekleidete Mann unnötigerweise. „Ihr brauchtet ziemlich lange, um eurer verlorenen Freundin zur Hilfe zu kommen." Es klang viel mehr nach einem Vorwurf als nach einer Feststellung. „Das ist alles?" fauchte Moody abfällig. „Zwölf, dreizehn Mann?" „Oh, nicht so hastig, mein Freund. Offenbar ist es dir, wie euch allen entgangen, dass ihr umzingelt seid. Und zwar von deutlich mehr als zwölf, dreizehn Leuten!" Moody fuhr herum, und tatsächlich standen gut fünfzig Todesser im Kreis um die Gruppe. „Nun gut, Lucius, das hast du dir mal fein ausgedacht" McGonagall klang tatsächlich, als hätte sie die Falle nicht erahnt. „Und was jetzt?" „Oho" feixte Malfoy. „Nun kommen wir also zur Verhandlung" Er rieb sich schmunzelnd die Hände, und das ganze schien ihm ein sehr großes Vergnügen zu bereiten, bis plötzlich Schreie ertönten. Zahlreiche Todesser lagen geschockt oder gelähmt am Boden, als sich die zweite Gruppe des Ordens zur Vorhut durchgekämpft hatte. Die beiden Gruppen vereinten sich nahtlos und bildeten einen Kreis. Malfoys Gesicht wurde weiß, und seine Stimme überschlug sich als er fortfuhr. „Ihr schätzt uns Todesser wohl als zerstreuten Haufen ein? Wir sind aber – dank meiner Führung – eine gut organisierte Gruppe, die mit allem rechnet." Diese Worte ließen McGonagall erahnen, dass ihr Plan fehlgeschlagen war, und Malfoys nächste Worte machten sie sicher: „Auch damit! Bellatrix, Rodolphos!" Aus den umstehenden Bäumen ließen sich noch einmal gut zwanzig Maskierte fallen.

„Was wollt ihr von uns" fragte McGonagall geschlagen. Ron Hermine und Alastor ahnten, dass sie innerlich schon zugestimmt hatte, um den Orden heil aus dieser Krise zu führen. „Was wir wollen wisst ihr genau: Einen fairen Austausch. Ihr bekommt die hier, und wir bekommen meinen Sohn." Hermine hatte es von Anfang an gewusst, dass es darauf hinauslaufen würde. Sie trat einen Schritt vor. „Das wird nicht gehen, er ist ein vollwertiges Mitglied des…" „Trotz allem was er getan hat, verdient es mein Sohn nicht, von einem Schlammblut verteidigt zu werden" überfuhr sie Lucius kalt und spuckte ihr vor die Füße. Moody trat einen Schritt vor. „Hör zu, Malfoy, wenn du etwas von uns willst, wieso holst du es dir dann nicht auf ehrenvolle Weise?" Lucius ließ nicht einmal erkennen ob er Mad-Eye gehört hatte, und blickte weiterhin auf McGonagall. Diese schluckte einmal kurz, und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf. „Nun, ich fürchte, dass ich die Lage so beurteile wie meine Freunde hier. Ich denke, es ist unmöglich, diesen Tausch abzuschließen!" Malfoy blieb ganz ruhig. „Nun, wie ich sehe, seid ihr noch nicht überzeugt. Ich biete euch freien Abzug von hier, zusätzlich zur Rückgabe des kleinen Balgs hier! Was sagt ihr? Immerhin seid ihr umzingelt, und wir nicht!" McGonagall überlegte heftig. Sie drehte sich um und tauschte Blicke mit den drei anderen. Diese bestärkten sie in ihrer Entscheidung. „Nein, Lucius. Wir stimmen nicht zu." „iCrucio/i" rief der Angesprochene und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Parvati. Sie schrie laut auf und krümmte sich in ihren unsichtbaren Fesseln. Malfoy senkte den Zauberstab und stellte sich neben sie. „Ein Ende in dieser Art wird sie erwarten, wenn ihr euch weiterhin gegen meine Wünsche auflehnt. Und euch alle mit ihr!" drohte er an. McGonagall verneinte ein drittes Mal, als eine Stimme von hinten sie unterbrach. „Ich werde gehen."

Es war Draco. Hermine und Ron schauten erschrocken, Moody ließ keine Gefühlsregung erkennen, während McGonagall sofort widersprach. „Nein das wirst du nicht, Draco. Du gehörst zu uns, du weißt dass sie dich töten werden. Wir sind hier um notfalls für dich in den Tod zu gehen. Keiner kann Mitglied des Ordens sein, wenn er nicht sein Leben für andere geben kann!" Draco sah ihr ernst in die Augen. „Genau das tue ich jetzt. Ich stelle mich ihnen, damit ihr alle hier rauskommt. Ihr habt mir in den letzten Jahren sehr viel gegeben, nun wird es Zeit, das zurück zu zahlen." Sagte er, und trat aus dem Kreis. Sofort richteten sich zahlreiche Zauberstäbe auf ihn, und Lucius schaute sehr zufrieden. Mit einer raschen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes befreite er Parvati und stieß sie in die Gruppe des Ordens. „Mein verloren geglaubter Sohn" feixte er böse. „Willkommen daheim. Leider wirst du nicht lange die Gelegenheit haben, die Willkommensfreude zu genießen. Lasst die anderen gehen", befahl er den Todessern. Nicht wenige murrten, doch sie traten zur Seite, und gerade in diesem Augenblick hob einer von ihnen ab und segelte ein paar Meter durch die Luft, ehe er kopfüber auf einen Stein auftraf. Ein gigantischer Fuß setzte sich an ebenjene Stelle, an der eben noch der Todesser gestanden war, und ein weiterer Fuß des selben Ausmaßes trat den Todesser neben Lucius Malfoy gegen einen Baum, von dem er schlaff herabsank. Schnell schoss dieser einen Fluch auf den Fuß ab, was Draco nutzte, um in einen stachligen Busch zu springen. „Rennt" rief eine bekannte Stimme, „Lauft davon wenn euch euer Leben etwas wert ist!"

„Hagrid" rief Ron erfreut und lief auf seinen Freund zu. „Lauf weg, Ron, wir zwei machen das hier alleine" rief der Halbriese. Ron warf einen Blick über die Schulter, wo Grawp gerade zwei Schocker abbekam, ohne Schaden zu nehmen. „Brillant, Hagrid" rief er im Vorbeilaufen, und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, setzte Hagrid ein breites Grinsen auf. Flüche schossen überall durch den Wald, und Hagrid unterstützte seinen Bruder wo er konnte. Angeführt von Moody und McGonagall griffen einige mutige Ordensmitglieder ein letztes Mal an, dann disapparierten sie, und ließen die zwei Riesen alleine zurück.


	6. Unter den Flügeln des Phönix

6-Unter den Flügeln des Phönix

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag herrschte im Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix Hochbetrieb. Molly Weasley hatte mit Hilfe von einigen Freiwilligen ein kleines aber feines Nachtmahl gezaubert, Ginny und Hermine waren Parvati in die oberen Stockwerke gefolgt, und seither war keiner der drei wieder aufgetaucht. Ron und Moody waren gemeinsam mit den ehemaligen DA-Mitgliedern disappariert, um den Fuchsbau zu evakuieren, während McGonagall mit Arthur und einer Handvoll Auroren Hagrid und Grawp zur Hilfe geeilt war. Der Rest des Ordens bereitete eine erneute Versammlung vor. Diesmal ging es nicht darum, die Lage zu analysieren, sondern Schlüsse zu ziehen, und die notwendigen Schritte in die Wege zu leiten.

Gerade schickte Mrs Weasley Professor Sprout hinauf, um den drei Mädchen eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen zu bringen, als Kingsley Shacklebolt in der Küche apparierte. Er war verschwitzt und sah gehetzt aus. „Wo ist Pomona?" fragte er schnell. Sprout trat in die Küche, die sie einen Moment zuvor verlassen hatte. „Hier bin ich. Was gibt es?" „Minerva und Arthur erbitten ganz dringend deine Anwesenheit. Ist Horace da?" Molly nickte. „Er müsste drüben im Saal sein. Soll ich ihn holen?" „Schicke ihn bitte so schnell es geht zu der Stelle wo wir heute gekämpft haben, samt einer Grundauswahl an Gegengiften." Molly nickte wieder und eilte aus der Küche. Kingsley nahm Professor Sprout bei der Hand und sie disapparierten. Kurze Zeit später kamen Ron und Mad-Eye gut gelaunt die Treppen herunter. „Der Fuchsbau ist evakuiert.", sagte Alastor. „Wir haben Remus in Seidenschnabels altes Zimmer gebracht, dort ist es schön düster. Er weigert sich herauszukommen.", ergänzte Ron. „Habt ihr Kingsley gehört?" fragte Molly, und als die beiden den Kopf schüttelten fuhr sie fort: „Er war gerade da und hat Pomona und Horace zu Minerva und Arthur gebracht. Er klang sehr ernst." Mad-Eye und Ron warfen sich einen schnellen Blick zu, dann disapparierten sie gleichzeitig. Molly seufzte tief durch, dann trug sie eine große Schüssel in die Halle. Als sie wieder in die Küche kam, standen die zwei Auroren schon vor ihr, nun mit besorgten Gesichtern. „Es geht um Draco", erklärte Ron, und Moody ergänzte: „Er ist offenbar verletzt, doch wie wissen wir nicht." „Es scheint, als müssten wir auf den offiziellen Bericht warten." Molly sah sie entgeistert an. „Was ist mit Hagrid" fragte sie nach einer Weile. „Und mit Grawp?" „Sie waren nicht anwesend. Entweder wurden sie heimgeschickt, oder sie waren nicht da." „Auch hier müssen wir wohl auf den Bericht warten." „Jedenfalls sind die Todesser geflüchtet." „Feige Hunde!" Ron nickte heftig.

Etwas später kehrte die Gruppe um McGonagall ins Hauptquartier zurück. Malfoy wurde von vier Leuten getragen, er rührte sich nicht. McGonagall eilte sofort in verschiedene Zimmer, und fünf Minuten später hatten Sprout, Slughorn, Pomfrey und Hermine um Malfoy Aufstellung genommen. Währenddessen berichtete Kingsley, nun wieder ruhig und besonnen wie gewohnt, den Umstehenden was geschehen war. Arthur war direkt ins Ministerium gereist. „Offenbar hat sich der junge Malfoy hier gleich nach dem Erscheinen von Grawp in einem Gebüsch vor seinem Vater in Sicherheit gebracht. Zu seinem Unglück war es, wie Pomona natürlich sofort feststellte eine Vertreterin der Dornfinger-Teufelsschlinge, die ihn beinahe erwürgt hatte. Anscheinend ist es Draco gelungen, noch einen Zauber auszusprechen, so dass die Pflanze von ihm abließ, doch leider hatten ihn die Stacheln schon vergiftet. So fanden wir ihn." „Wird er es schaffen?" fragte Dean sofort, doch es war Hermine die antwortete. „Er wird durchkommen. Seine Lebensfunktionen sind da, nur noch das Gift ist in ihm. Wir werden es zum Verschwinden bringen, sobald Horace die Art festgestellt hat. Er wird in wenigen Stunden wieder erwachen, aber ein paar Tage Ruhe wird er brauchen." Alle atmeten erleichtert auf, bis der Name Hagrid fiel. McGonagall erklärte: „Wir haben weder ihn, noch Grawp dort gefunden. Ich hoffe und denke nicht dass die Todesser sie haben, aber ihr genauer Aufenthalt ist derzeit leider unklar"

Der Versammlungsraum war erneut bis auf den letzten Platz gefüllt, als Ron und Hermine gemeinsam mit Mad-Eye und Minerva die Sitzung eröffneten. „Heute war ein böser Tag für uns. Erst der schmerzhafte Verlust Padmas, dann die Gewissheit dass die Todesser zurückgekehrt sind, die schwere Verletzung Dracos und dann noch Hagrid und Grawp, die uns vor Schlimmerem bewahrten, deren Verbleib aber bisher nicht geklärt ist." Begann Ron. „Am härtesten trifft uns aber die Rückkehr unserer schlimmsten Feinde." Ergänzte Alastor. „Alles was wir bisher wissen", fuhr Hermine fort, „ist, dass Lucius Malfoy offenbar ihr Anführer ist, dass sie uns höchst wahrscheinlich zahlenmäßig weit überlegen sind, und dass ihr gegenwärtiges Ziel darin besteht, Draco zu töten." „Wahrscheinlich ist es für ihn besser, dass er sich verletzt hat und das Haus eine Zeit lang nicht verlassen darf. Hier ist er wenigstens absolut sicher." „Genug geredet", drängte Ron. „Nun ist es Zeit für handfeste Pläne. Wer einen oder auch zwei brauchbare Pläne für die Zukunft des Ordens hat, soll diese jetzt vorbringen." Eisiges Schweigen legte sich über die Versammlung, bis Ernie MacMillan den ersten Vorschlag beitrug: „Ich denke, dass wir das Hauptquartier zu absoluten Basis machen sollten. Ein, zwei Raumvergrößerungszauber, und alle Mitglieder sollten hier einziehen können." Alle dachten einen Moment nach, dann sagte Luna, die inzwischen mit einer Münze spielte: „Das ist gut. Es sollten aber auch immer einige Leute hier sein, falls mal jemand Hilfe braucht, dass man immer weiß, wohin man sich wenden soll." Die vier Leiter waren stillschweigend zu einer Einigung gekommen. „Alles klar" verkündete Ron und deutete mit emporgerecktem Daumen zu Ernie und Luna. Da meldete sich Krum zu Wort. „Und wie solle wir dem Orden mitteile, wenn wir in Gefahr sind?" „Gute Frage" antwortete Fred Weasley leicht grinsend. „Wie wär's damit?" Er beugte sich über den Tisch, fing die Münze, die Luna beständig hochwarf aus der Luft, und schleuderte sie Ron zu. Der fing sie sicher und betrachtete die kurz, dann reichte er sie an Hermine weiter. „Gar keine schlechte Idee, die alten DA-Galleonen", kommentierte er. Die meisten Anwesenden kannten die Geschichte dieser Gruppe und lächelten, alle anderen ließen es sich kurz von ihren Nachbarn erklären. Als wieder Ruhe einkehrte, sagte Alastor ernst: „Ich finde die Idee spitze, aber von den Galleonen halte ich nicht viel, die kann man uns wegnehmen, da wären uns die Todesser einen Schritt voraus. Warum machen wir es nicht wie sie, und malen uns Phönixe auf den Arm?" Ein zustimmendes Gemurmel erfasste die Halle, und McGonagall flüsterte ihrem Mann zu: „Normalerweise finde ich keine Idee der Todesser gut, aber in diesem Fall mache ich eine Ausnahme." Doch Mad-Eye hörte ihr kaum zu, er war damit beschäftigt, mit dem Zauberstab einen großen, leuchtend roten Phönix an die Wand zu malen. Als er fertig war, drehte er sich um, und bemerkte, dass ihm bereits alle zugeschaut hatten. Er erklärte mit fester Stimme: „Wir machen ein zentrales Proteus-Netzwerk auf. Es ist eine neue Idee, aber es müsste funktionieren. Also, wenn wir immer nur jeden Phönix einzeln mit diesem hier verknüpfen, dann müsste bei einer Berührung nur dieser hier zu leuchten beginnen. Wenn wir dann diesen hier aktivieren, beginnen alle anderen zu leuchten weil sie mit ihm verbunden sind. Das macht es beinahe unmöglich für die Todesser, in unser Kommunikations-Netz einzudringen" Die Gesichter, die ihn bewundernd anstarrten, machten Alastor klar, dass seine Idee dabei war, angenommen zu werden.

Ron, der dasselbe dachte, drängte die Versammlung erneut voran: „Nun, haben wir aber noch kein Wort verloren, wie wir im Kampf vorgehen sollen!" Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung griff McGonagall diese Idee begeistert auf. „Das ist richtig", sagte sie, doch noch bevor sie ihre Vorschläge einbringen konnte, fiel ihr Ron ins Wort. „Wie uns Hermine vorhin mitteilte, ist einer der wenigen Punkte die wir über die Todesser wissen, dass sie uns zahlenmäßig weit überlegen sind. Übrigens sind sie auch besser organisiert als wir. Noch! Genau auf diesen beiden Punkten müssen wir unsere Strategien aufbauen! Mein Vorschlag lautet, wir dürfen uns keinesfalls auf einen offenen Kampf einlassen. Wir müssen unsere Stärken im Geheimen haben, das heißt, wir bilden mehrere Gruppen die nicht größer als, sagen wir zehn Mann sind. Dann müssen wir schnell zuschlagen und wieder verschwinden, und das öfters. So senken wir ihre Anzahl gemeinsam mit ihrer Moral. Wir dürfen uns nur nicht erwischen lassen" Ron hatte während seiner ganzen Rede nicht bemerkt, dass er McGonagall unterbrochen hatte, aber in Anbetracht seines Vorschlages sah sie darüber hinweg. „Das ist-„ setzte sie an, doch erneut wurde sie unterbrochen, diesmal von Viktor Krum. „Ist eine gute Idee, im allgemeine. Wir sollte aber auch noch kleinere Gruppen bilde, die spioniere, verfolge und berichte" Ein zweites Mal musste sich McGonagall eine Tadel verkneifen. „Nun müssen wir nur noch die Gruppen einteilen" sagte Hermine, „besser heute als wenn es zu spät ist." „Ich denke" begann McGonagall laut und bestimmt, „dass wir vier uns vor jedem Einsatz einige Freiwillige aussuchen sollten. Je nach dem, wer gebraucht wird, und wer im Hauptquartier anwesend ist" „In der Basis" korrigierte Sturgis Podmore, und McGonagall warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu. „Wenn sich also drei oder vier Leute freiwillig melden um die Todesser ausfindig zu machen" nahm Hermine den Faden wieder auf „dann könnten die sich gleich auf den Weg machen. Wenn sie fündig werden, schicken sie uns einen Patronus, und wir stoßen mit einigen Leuten zu ihnen."

„Moment mal" fiel Cho ein „das mit dem Patronus dauert vielleicht zu lange. Klar, sie sind ziemlich schnell, aber wenn die Todesser die Stoßgruppe entdeckt haben, dann ist es vielleicht zu spät. Wozu haben wir denn unsere Phönixe?" „Das ist ja alles gut und schön" antwortete Hermine schnell. „Aber der Phönix sagt uns den Ort nicht. Woher sollen wir wissen wo wir hinmüssen? Dazu müssten wir Magie sehen können, und das können wir nun mal nicht. Also müssen wir doch auf den Patronus zurückgreifen" „Ich erinnere mich", sagte Ginny auf einmal mit nachdenklicher Miene, „dass Draco erzählt hat, seine Eltern könnten Magie sehen." Als sie nichts mehr dazu sagte, schauten zahlreiche Ordensmitglieder sehr verwirrt. McGonagall jedoch sprang erfreut auf, um sich gleich wieder zu setzen. „Aber, wir können Draco da nicht mitnehmen. Wir haben doch vorhin ausgemacht dass er im Hauptqua…in der Basis bleibt." „Und du glaubst, Draco gibt sich damit zufrieden?" fragte Molly Weasley. „Nun…Nein, aber er ist ja auch verletzt." „Dann", sagten Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig, „müssen wir eben warten bis er aufwacht." Ron grinste, doch Hermine fuhr mit ernstem Gesicht fort: „Cho hat schon Recht, der Patronus ist möglicherweise zu langsam. Außerdem stirbt mit dem Zauberer auch der Patronus, soviel ich weiß. Es sprechen einfach zu viele Gründe dagegen, das Risiko ist zu hoch." McGonagall nickte stumm.

In diesem Augenblick betrat Arthur die Halle. „Ich habe alles geregelt. Das Ministerium ist informiert, sie stehen zu hundert Prozent hinter uns. Alle Ministeriumsarbeiter, die im Orden sind, sind bis zum Ende der Konflikte beurlaubt. Und das meine ich nicht böse. Die Auroren, die Magische Schutzstaffel und alles was das Ministerium aufzubieten hat, ist ständig einsatzbereit. Die Unverzeihlichen Drei stehen ab sofort jedem im Umgang mit Todessern frei. Jedem Ordensmitglied meine ich. Übrigens teilte mir die Mysteriumsabteilung mit, dass sie womöglich drauf und dran ist, etwas zu entwickeln, was uns von großem Nutzen sein könnte. Genaueres konnte ich leider nicht in Erfahrung bringen. Ihr wisst ja, alles streng geheim und so…" Alle sahen ihn freudig erstaunt an, und Molly sagte: „Das hast du alles jetzt gemacht? In der kurzen Zeit?" Er drängte sich zwischen sie und Bill, und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. „Als Minister weiß ich meine Prioritäten zu setzen und meine Aufgaben zu regeln, wenn nötig in sehr beschränkter Zeit."

„Sehr gut", sagte McGonagall, und brachte das Gespräch auf das eigentliche Thema zurück. „Dann bilden also wir vier und Draco mit einigen anderen, die wir kurzfristig bestimmen die Einsatzgruppe. Fehlt nur noch die Stoßtruppe. Wir suchen also wen?" Hermine setzte fort. „Wir suchen natürlich vier gute Zauberer, die in der Lage sind, schnell zu reagieren und richtige Schlüsse zu ziehen. Es sollten solche sein, die beim Anblick von einigen Todessern nicht gleich die Nerven verlieren, oder sofort angreifen, sondern geduldig auf den Rest des Ordens warten, und sich dann unter dessen Befehle stellen. Drei bis vier genügen." „Wir müssen aber keine Bewerbung schreiben oder so?", fragte Bill Weasley breit grinsend und stand auf. „Ich bin dabei" Stumm und mit mürrischem Gesicht wie immer stellte sich Viktor Krum hinter ihn. Sofort sprangen auch Fred und George dazu. Lee wollte sich erheben, doch Fred drückte ihn wieder in seinen Sessel, während George verkündete: „Wenn wir zwei weg sind und nach den Todessern suchen, dann brauchen wir jemanden, der unseren Laden für einige Zeit übernimmt." Ganz glücklich schaute Lee immer noch nicht, aber Georges Worte zeigten dennoch Wirkung. Ron und Mad-Eye betrachteten zufrieden die vier Freiwilligen. „Gut. Wenn ihr euch gleich auf den Weg machen wollt, könnt ihr das Tun. Bedenkt aber, dass wir euch mit dem Phönix noch nicht folgen können, weil uns Malfoy fehlt" „Überdies ist der Proteus noch gar nicht ausgesprochen" erinnerte Hermine ihren Ehemann. Ron sprach weiter, als hätte er sie nicht gehört, doch seine Ohren liefen merklich rot an. „Also heftet euch an ihre Fersen und berichtet dem Orden was sie machen" Bill Weasley war bereits zur Türe geschritten, während Ron noch redete. „Alles klar, Bruderherz, kann es endlich losgehen?" fragte er und griff nach der Türschnalle. In diesem Augenblick wurde die Türe aus den Angeln gerissen, und eine einzelne Person erschien in dem aufwirbelnden Staub.


	7. Freund und Feind

7 – Freund und Feind

„Hagrid", kreischte Hermine, als der Halbriese in den Raum stolperte. Der Staub legte sich, und nicht wenige schrieen entsetzt als Hagrid sie anschaute, so schlimm wie jetzt hatte er nicht einmal ausgesehen, als er von Grawp geschlagen wurde. Sein Maulwurfsfellumhang war zerfetzt, zahlreiche Löcher und Risse prangen darin, viele Wunden in seinem Gesicht und auf den Armen bluteten wie frisch und in seinem Bart fehlten ganze Strähnen. „Grawp…wollte nach Hogwarts… zusammengebrochen…verlassen…" stöhnte er. Sofort sprang McGonagall auf, sie war außer Hermine die einzige, die die Situation unter Kontrolle behielt. „Ruhe", rief sie wieder einmal, „Hermine, Poppy, Olympe, ihr bleibt hier, und versorgt Hagrid, Arabella, du alarmierst das St Mungo, wir anderen machen uns auf die Suche nach Grawp" Moody packte sie an den Schultern. „Bist du dir sicher? Vor wenigen Stunden hast uns noch du gewarnt, eine Falle zu berücksichtigen" Sie riss sich los und zog ihn zur Türe. „Diesmal ist es anders. Die Todesser würden Grawp sofort töten, er ist eine viel zu große Gefahr für sie" Moody musste ihr recht geben, und sie setzten sich gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine, die sich trotz der Sorge um Hagrid weigerte hierzubleiben, an die Spitze der zum Ausgang strömenden Menge.

Ohne sich abzusprechen disapparierten vor der Türe alle zum Fuchsbau. Zahlreiche Zauberstäbe leuchteten auf, als der Orden sich auf den Weg in den Wald machte, einige Minuten später standen sie am Kampfplatz. „Hagrid sagte etwas, von wegen Grawp wollte noch Hogwarts." Erinnerte McGonagall sie. „Tja, dann müssen wir da eben auch hin. Hogwarts liegt im Norden von hier, falls jemand…" Sofort zückte McLaggen seinen Zauberstab, legte ihn sich auf die offenen Handfläche und murmelte „Weise mir die Richtung." Der Zauberstab drehte sich im Kreis und zeigte genau in das dichteste Unterholz. Moody zögerte nicht und begann, sich durch das Gestrüpp zu kämpfen. Während Hermine immer noch soviel Schläue zeigte, die stachligen Büsche zuvor mit mühsamen Zaubern zum Verschwinden brachte, hoben Fred und George gleichzeitig die Zauberstäbe und riefen einstimmig „iAccio Besen/i." Einige Momente später schossen zwei Sauberwische durch das Blätterdach und Fred und George schwangen sich auf ihre Besen. Pikiert schauten Mad-Eye und Hermine den Zwillingen zu, dann hörte man verschiedene Stimmen die gleichen Worte murmeln, und zahlreiche Besen flogen herrenlos auf die Lichtung.

Wenig später flog eine Schar Hexen und Zauberer dicht über dem Wald Richtung Norden. Hermine, die es nach wie vor ablehnte, einen eigenen Besen zu kaufen, saß dicht hinter Ron. Sie flogen nur langsam, damit sie immer einen guten Blick auf den Boden bewahrten. Schweigend flogen sie zwischen George und Dean dahin, die Ordensmitglieder hatten eine lange Kette gebildet, um möglichst viel Fläche zu überfliegen. Plötzlich begann Rons Besen zu trudeln. Besorgt warf Hermine einen Blick nach links, wo offenbar auch George Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich gerade zu halten, und als der Schrei von Dean ertönte überraschte es sie nicht. Seltsamerweise begannen alle Besen gleichzeitig an Höhe zu verlieren und eine immer instabilere Flugbahn zu bekommen. Als sich die Spitze senkrecht zum Boden neigte, und abstürzte, zückte Hermine ihren Zauberstab und rief schrill „iProtego/i" Sekunden später prallten sie am Boden auf. Die beiden landeten dank dem magischen Schutzschild verhältnismäßig weich, während es einige ihrer Kameraden deutlich schlimmer traf. Die meisten aus den früheren Quidditchmannschaften waren dank gelungener Manöver davongekommen, Krum stand sogar schon wieder, aber etwa Neville wälzte sich stöhnend am Boden, während Luna neben ihm sich überhaupt nicht mehr rührte. Manche wie Flitwick oder McGonagall hatten sich auch durch einen schnellen Zauber gerettet. Diejenigen, die mehr oder weniger unverletzt geblieben waren, kümmerten sich sofort um die anderen, und Alastor schickte einen Patronus an Arabella Figg. Zehn Minuten später apparierten um sie herum einige Heilerinnen.

„Wie konnte das passieren" fragte Moody mürrisch. „Mir scheint sie haben einen Flugabwehrzauber über diesen Wald gelegt. Aber warum?" „Es heißt", belehrte ihn Minerva, „dass wir von nun an vorsichtig sein müssen. Wenn sie den Wald hier schützen, dann bestimmt nicht ohne Grund." Sie beschlosse, sich in kleine Gruppen aufzuteilen, und die Gegend in Sichtweite zu durchforsten. Seamus, Dean, Justin, Terry und Ernie wurden als erster fündig. Sie winkten die Vier zu sich, und zeigten auf eine Gruppe Maskierter, die mit erhobenen Zauberstäben an einer Stelle auf und ab gingen. Einer von ihnen suchte offenbar nach Spuren, während die anderen zum Schutz mitgingen. Schnell zog sich der Orden zurück, und besprach sich neu: „Wir wissen nun, dass die Todesser immer noch diese Gegend durchsuchen." Begann McGonagall, aber Justin fiel ihr ins Wort: „Wir wissen aber weder wie viele es sind, noch was sie derzeit planen. Vielleicht sollten wir…" „Nein unterbrach in Colin aufgeregt. Es ist unsere Aufgabe, Grawp zu finden. Wer weiß was ihm mittlerweile passiert ist." „Und wenn wir uns aufteilen?" kam Ernie Justin zur Hilfe. „Das macht sogar Sinn", knurrte Moody, „unser Hauptaugenmerk liegt immer noch am Kampf gegen die Todesser. Wie wär's, wenn ihr Jungs von der DA das übernehmt, während wir Grawp suchen?" Die „Jungs" nickten und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu den Todessern. „Aber bei Morgendämmerung disappariert ihr!" rief ihnen Minerva noch leise hinterher, dann waren sie verschwunden

Der Rest des Ordens eilte weiter nach Norden, doch schon bald fanden sie was sie suchten. Gerade kletterte Sturgis Podmore umständlich auf einen kleinen Hügel, als Hermine nach ihm rief, und er vor Schreck rückwärts herunterstürzte. Zu seinem Erschrecken stellte er fest, dass bereits alle anderen um ihn herumstanden und den Hügel offenbar untersuchen. Hermine war in ihrem Element, und sobald sie festgestellt hatte, an welcher Seite des Hügels, der sich als Körper herausstellte, sich Arme, Beine und Kopf befanden, begann sie mit der Untersuchung. Leider stellte es sich als unmöglich heraus, eine Lebensfunktion zu erahnen, durch die dicke Haut drang kein Puls oder Herzschlag nach außen, und keiner schaffte es, den Mund des Riesen aufzustemmen. Erst als alle gemeinsam einen Tragezauber sprachen, schafften sie es überhaupt, ihn von der Stelle zu bewegen. Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Fuchsbau, doch nach wenigen Metern gaben sie auf. Es war unmöglich, den Riesen ohne Besen oder ähnlichem zu transportieren. Plötzlich brachen mehrere Personen aus dem Wald hervor.

„Dean", rief Ron erschrocken, als er einen von ihnen erkannte. Dieser antwortete jedoch nicht, sondern wandte sich sofort an Moody. „Alastor, ihr müsst euch das alle anschauen, das ist ein Wahnsinn was wir gefunden haben" Schnell sprang Mad-Eye auf, und seine Gattin ging neben ihm den DA-Mitgliedern nach, gefolgt vom Rest des Ordens. Nach einiger Zeit sagte Ernie „Hier muss es irgendwo sein.", doch es war Terry Boot, der es wiederentdeckte. Aufgeregt zeigte er auf einen schwarzen Umhang, der achtlos am Boden lag. Bei näherer Betrachtung stellte Alastor fest, dass ein Körper in dem Umhang steckte. „Das ist ein Todesser". Stellte Hermine überflüssigerweise fest. „Na und? Was interessiert uns ein toter Todesser, wenn noch hundert andere frei herumlaufen?" knurrte Moody, und Ron merkte sarkastisch an: „Er hat wohl offenbar etwas zu viel Tod gegessen", doch niemand lachte darüber. Seamus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht irgendein toter Todesser", und mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung zog er dem Toten die Maske weg. Ein blonder Haarschopf fiel auf den Boden. „Donnerwetter" anerkannte Mad-Eye nun endlich. „Das ist Lucius Malfoy!"

„Wer von euch hat ihn erwischt?" „Keiner von uns war es, wir fanden ihn so. Das einzige was auffällt, sind die zahlreichen Fußspuren hier und hier" Jetzt erst schauten sich die Neuankömmlinge um, und tatsächlich war das Gras in der Umgebung auffällig niedergetrampelt. Eine Zeit starrten alle den toten Körper des Anführers der Todesser an, dann riss Hermine ihren Zauberstab in die Höhe. In ihrem Kopf hatte sich eine Idee geformt. „iAccio Besen/i" „Was soll das?" fragten mehrere Ordensmitglieder ungläubig, „du weißt das Flugabwehrzauber auf dem Gebiet liegen" Hermine packte schweigend Rons Besen und stieg auf. Sie stieg einige Meter in die Luft und landete wieder. „Seht ihr, es geht" rief sie triumphierend. „Mit dem Tod des Zauberers stirbt auch der Zauber" zitierte sie. „Genial" rief Bill Weasley, und erneut riefen alle ihre Besen herbei, die sie am Waldran liegen gelassen hatten. Eine gute halbe Stunde später hatten sie eine gigantische behelfsmäßige Bahre aus einigen Besen geformt, auf die sie nun Grawp legten. Die anderen bestiegen ihre eigenen Besen oder setzten sich zu jemandem dazu, dann flogen sie zurück ins Hauptquartier.


	8. Proteus

8 – Proteus

Grawp wurde ins St Mungo gebracht, und nachdem Arthur die Heilerinnen vom großen Wert des Riesen überzeugt hatte, wurde ein Zimmer des Hospitals geräumt, und Grawp hineingelegt. Zwei Heilerinnen kümmerten sich ständig um ihn, trotzdem erwies sich seine Heilung als schwierig. Auch Draco war ins St Mungo eingeliefert worden. Slughorn hatte ihm zwar das Gegengift verabreicht, aber unerwarteterweise war Draco daraufhin nicht erwacht.

So wurde der Sommer zum Herbst, und der Oktober ging auf den November zu. Die Sonne wich einem bedrückendem Nabel und mit dem Wetter wurde auch die Stimmung im Orden immer düsterer. Seit ihrer Rückkehr waren die Todesser nicht mehr gesehen worden. Die Stoßgruppe war zwar öfters im Einsatz, und manchmal gesellte sich auch die andere Gruppe dazu, wobei die Vier wie geplant jedes Mal von anderen Ordensmitgliedern begleitet wurden, aber einen Erfolg konnten sie nicht mehr verzeichnen. Hermine verbrachte viel Zeit, die sie nicht arbeiten war, in der Bibliothek am Grimmauldplatz. Moodys Theorie hatte sich einfach angehört, aber sie tatsächlich umzusetzen erwies sich als viel schwieriger. Der Proteus Zauber sollte nämlich verschiedene Objekte auf einer Ebene verbinden. Deshalb würde, wenn jemand das Hauptquartier alarmierte, der Zauber sofort an alle anderen Mitglieder weitergeleitet, und der Sinn des neuartigen Zaubers wäre dahin. Hermine suchte also fieberhaft nach einer Möglichkeit, den Zauber am Phönix in der Halle in mehrere Ebenen zu teilen.

Am vorletzten Tag des Oktobers, als die Stoßgruppe wieder von einer feuchten Mission heimgekommen war, nahm Molly Weasley ihre Söhne beiseite und sprach sie auf das bevorstehende Halloween an. „Wir haben die letzten fünf Jahre immer eine großartige Halloweenfeier gehabt, und das war zum Großteil euer Verdienst." Sie zeigte auf Fred und George, die plötzlich unglaublich geschmeichelt aussahen. „Wieso sollten wir nicht heuer, wo alle schlecht gelaunt sind, und die Stimmung viel tiefer ist als früher, eine Party auf die Beine stellen, die größer ist als alles zuvor?" fragte George an seinen Zwillingsbruder gewandt. Gemeinsam eilten sie aus der Halle, wobei Fred über die Schulter rief: „Wir geben euch eine Halloween Feier, dass euch hören und sehen vergeht." Molly atmete auf, genau diese Reaktion der Zwillinge hatte sie erwarte, und sie hatte darauf gehofft. George hatte Recht, der Orden brauchte dringend etwas positive Stimmung. Molly eilte in die Küche, und begann Unmengen von Essen vorzubereiten, in der Befürchtung, Fred und George würden Süßigkeiten aus ihrem Laden mitbringen.

Nach einiger Zeit kam Hermine in die Küche. Frohlockend teilte sie der beschäftigten Hausfrau mit: „Ich habe es herausgefunden! Der dezentrale Proteus ist fertig zur Anwendung." „Das ist ja wunderbar", antwortete Molly erfreut, und sofort ließ sie ihre Töpfe stehen, um mit Hermine in die Versammlungshalle zu gehen, wo der große rote Phönix an der Wand prangte. „Und wie hast du das gemacht?" „Zeit, Wille und Bedacht", antwortete Hermine geheimnisvoll. „Ich habe an das Apparieren gedacht. Mit Konzentration kann man sich an einen anderen Ort versetzen, also kann man mit Konzentration auch den Zauber auf eine andere Ebene versetzen. Wir werden aber Draco dazu brauchen, er ist der einzige der Magie sehen kann. Ich werde ihn noch einmal besuchen." Sie verließ das Zimmer und reiste mittels Flohpulver ins St Mungo. Die Empfangshexe nickte ihr freundlich zu und Hermine ging in den dritten Stock, wo diejenigen lagen, die von einem Zaubertrank oder einer Pflanze vergiftet worden waren. Sie setzte sich neben Dracos Bett und griff nach einer achtlos herumliegenden Ausgabe der „Hexenwoche", um auf die nächste Heilerin zu warten.

Plötzlich hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme vom Gang. Schnell erhob sie sich, und schon ging die Türe auf, und ihr Chef auf der Station für Fluchschäden, Heiler Hippocrates Smethwyck betrat in Begleitung eines anderen den Raum. Er hatte früher in der Station für Verletzungen durch Tierwesen gearbeitet, bis er seinen Schützling Augustus Pye, ein guter Bekannter von Arthur Weasley, soweit ausgebildet hatte, dass er die Leitung über die Station übernehmen konnte, dann war Heiler Smethwyck in die Station für Fluchschäden gewechselt, mit dem Wunsch etwas Abwechslung in den Berufsalltag zu bringen. Binnen weniger Monate hatte der engagierte Mann mittleren Alters den Chef-Heiler-Beruf auf dieser Station inne. Hermine schüttelte dem lachenden Mann die Hand, dann fragte sie: „Was gibt es zu lachen?", und Hippocrates Smethwyck deutete auf Dracos Bett. „Der junge Mann liegt seit drei Monaten auf der falschen Station"

„Was" fragte Hermine entgeistert. Damit hatte sie zuallerletzt gerechnet. „Ja", bestätigte nun auch der andere Heiler, den sein Abzeichen als einen von dieser Station auswies, „wir haben ihn auf alle bekannten Gifte untersucht und keine Spuren gefunden. Horace Slughorn hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Wir haben also Heiler aus anderen Stationen in den Fall eingebunden, und Mr Smethwyck hat offenbar etwas festgestellt." „Ja, Hermine, Draco Malfoy wurde offenbar doch von einem starken Fluch getroffen, der allerdings nach einiger Zeit die Wirkung verlieren sollte. Das ist meistens so bei starken Flüchen wie du ja weißt. Allerdings ist in diesem Fall…", er deutete auf erneut Draco, „…etwas anderes eingetreten. Der Ausführer des Fluches ist kurz nachher gestorben, und der Fluch blieb. Das kommt natürlich nur ganz selten vor, aber es ist auch nicht weiter schlimm. Wir sind derzeit dabei, den Fluch zu finden, und dann genügt ein simpler Gegenzauber und er ist wieder genauso fit wie zuvor." Hermine verließ nach einem kurzen Dank das Gebäude und schickte einen Patronus an Ron. Sie setzte sich auf eine Bank und wartete. Einige Minuten später apparierte Ron wenige Meter vor ihr. Sie erzählte ihm von dem Gespräch im Hospital, und gemeinsam gingen sie wieder auf Malfoys Zimmer. Hippocrates Smethwyck und einige andere Heiler aus Hermines Station waren über sein Bett gebeugt und sprachen gerade den Gegenzauber. Einer von ihnen bedeutete Ron und Hermine, leise zu sein. Plötzlich zuckte Draco zusammen und die Heiler richteten sich auf. Hermine und Ron stürzten zu Dracos Bett und sahen gerade noch wie ihr Freund die Augen aufmachte. „Wo bin ich?" fragte er.

Eine gute Stunde später war alles erzählt, was seit der Nacht im Wald vorgefallen war, und warum der Orden ihn dringender brauchte den je. Hermine wusste nicht wie sie Draco beibringen sollte dass sein Vater gestorben war, aber als es endlich draußen war, verzog Malfoy keine Miene. „Soll sein, er war nie ein guter Vater. Nun bin ich endlich in Sicherheit. Das heißt, so nehme ich es an, denn wenn ihr sagt dass ich drei Monate – ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben – hier im St Mungo war, und die Todesser keinen Versuch unternommen haben, das Hospital zu überfallen, denke ich, dass sie es aufgegeben haben, mich zu jagen. Wahrscheinlich stammt die ganze Idee sowieso von meinem Vater. Eigentlich, ist es ein tolles Gefühl: Ich bin der letzte lebende Malfoy, nachdem Snape in der Höhle meine Mutter getötet hat, und ich habe die generationenlange schwarzmagische Serie der Familie beendet." Als er von dem geplanten Proteus und seiner Rolle hörte, war er besonders stolz. „Ja, mein Vater hat mir das sehen von Magie gelernt. Wenigstens eine nützliche Tat von ihm. Ich habe es bisher noch nicht gebracht, aber jetzt wird es endlich nützlich. Also, wann sprechen wir den Zauber? Gleich heute?" „Ähm…" warf Hermine ein, „solltest du nicht noch ein bisschen hier bleiben, so zur Sicherheit?" „Nein, ich denke das wird nicht nötig sein. Wie ich schon sagte, Mister Malfoy ist so gesund und fit wie zuvor." Heiler Smethwyck hatte das Zimmer erneut betreten und deutete grinsend auf die Türe.

Zurück im Hauptquartier schickte Hermine einen Patronus an alle Ordensmitglieder, um sie ins Hauptquartier zu rufen, während Malfoy von allen Anwesenden zu seiner Genesung beglückwünscht wurde. Die meisten waren ohnehin schon da, alle anderen hatten die Erlaubnis des Zaubereiministers, in solchen Fällen ihre Arbeit liegen und stehen zu lassen. Kurze Zeit später waren alle Mitglieder im Versammlungssaal eingetroffen, und während McGonagall och einmal durchzählte, stellte Moody das Vorhaben vor. Hermine erklärte Draco leise seine Rolle, dann traten die Vier gemeinsam mit Draco vor den Phönix. Sie streckten ihre Arme aus, auf denen bereits der Phönix zu sehen war. Malfoy berührte erst den Phönix auf der Wand, dann den auf Alastors Arm. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren so gut es eben ging. Eine silberne Schnur schoss von dem Phönix in Mad-Eyes Arm, und wieder zurück, wo sie, nur für Draco sichtbar, liegen blieb. Dann machte Draco dasselbe bei McGonagall. Als der silberne Faden sich mit Moodys vereinigte, steigerte Malfoy seine Konzentration noch, und dachte mit allen Gedanken daran, die Fäden voneinander zu lösen. Und tatsächlich, ganz langsam trennten sie sich wieder, und blieben knapp übereinander hängen. Genauso verfuhr Malfoy mit allen Ordensmitgliedern, und am Ende hängten etwa fünfzig silberne Fäden, die einzig und allein Draco Malfoy sehen konnte, vor dem Phönix. Zufrieden bewunderte er sein Werk, dann berührte er seinen Arm für eine Probe. Der oberste silberne Faden löste sich von der Wand und bildete eine Verbindung zwischen dem großen Phönix, und dem auf seinem Arm. Dann berührte er das Symbol, das Moody gemalt hatte, und alle Schnüre verbanden sich mit ihrem Besitzer. Draco sah rund fünfzig Phönixe silbern aufleuchten, und fünfzig dazugehörige Gesichter blickten ihn voller Bewunderung an.


	9. Mysterium im Ministerium

9 - Mysterium im Ministerium

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte der ganze Orden voller Neugier auf die abendliche Feier. Mrs Weasley hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, allen von ihrem Plan zu berichten, und so wussten es alle im Hauptquartier. Weil die Feier aber erst am Abend stattfinden sollte, gingen alle berufstätigen Ordensmitglieder ihrer Arbeit nach. Lässig winkte Ron Kingsley nach, der im Gegensatz zu ihm und Mad-Eye Arthurs Ruf nicht gefolgt war, und weiterhin als Auror arbeitete. Er vertrat Alastor als Leiter der Aurorenzentrale. Arthur küsste seine Frau und sagte: „Ich habe heute Nachmittag noch ein ausführliches Gespräch mit Steven Croaker über die internen Probleme betreffend der zerstörten Zeitumkehrer. Ich komme heute wahrscheinlich etwas später. Wann sagtest du wird die …Feier beginnen? Neunzehn Uhr? Alles klar, dass sollte sich ausgehen. Bis später, Liebling." Sie verschwand wieder in der Küche.

Tagsüber war das Hauptquartier meist ziemlich leer. Auch Minerva McGonagall war wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, wo immerhin seit gut zwei Monaten das Trimagische Turnier lief, doch auch sie würde für die Feier kommen. Die meisten der Ordensmitglieder waren berufstätig und konnten oder wollten diesen Beruf nicht aufgeben. So waren Ron, Draco, Alastor, Molly und einige ehemalige DA-Mitglieder alleine im Hauptquartier. Hermine hatte vor, bis Mittag zu schlafen, da sie nach der Feier in eine Nachtschicht musste. Von Ron stammte die Idee, am Abend ein Zauberschach-Turnier durchzuführen, und so waren die jungen Zauberer im Versammlungssaal am Vorbereiten, während Mrs. Weasley immer wieder neben ihnen vorbeihastete, um die nötigen Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Alastor saß auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke und studierte den Tagespropheten. Jedesmal wenn Ron oder einer der anderen besonders laut auflachte, zuckte er kurz zusammen, und schaute grimmig über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg. Kurz nach Mittag kam Hermine verschlafen dazu. Sie setzte sich neben Ron und küsste ihn ausgiebig auf den Mund. Dann schaute sie ihnen beim Spielen zu. Ron war gerade dabei, mit seiner Dame zum vernichtenden Zug anzusetzen, als ein lauter Ton die Halle erfüllte, und Hermine erschrocken herumfuhr.

Der Phönix auf der Wand tauchte den Raum in ein helles silbriges Licht. Der schrille Warnton, den Hermine zusätzlich auf die Zeichnung gelegt hatte, brach nicht ab. Es schien dringend zu sein. Mad-Eye sprang so hastig auf, dass der Sessel umkippte und die Zeitung auf den Boden raschelte. Ron setzte einen glücklichen Blick auf und schaute sich um. „Endlich wieder ein Einsatz" frohlockte er. „Wen nehmen wir diesmal mit? Draco, Dean und Seamus?" fragte er, aber Moody horchte nur halb zu. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte er durch den Raum. „Für eine Kleinigkeit ist dieser Ruf viel zu lange" knurrte er, „wir brauchen keine Angriffstruppe" – er zückte seinen Zauberstab – „wir brauchen eine Armee", mit grimmiger Miene setzte er seinen Zauberstab auf den Phönix und wie auf Kommando spürten Ron und Hermine die Hitze auf ihren Unterarmen. Die Phönixe leuchteten silber auf, genau wie einen Tag zuvor, beim Testlauf. Molly kam aus der Küche gelaufen. „Was ist los?" keuchte sie aufgeregt. „Kingsley hat uns gerufen" sagte Draco düster. Er blickte nicht in die Richtung des Phönix. Er blickte in die Richtung, in die das Zaubereiministerium lag.

Molly, Ron, Hermine und Alastor eilten gefolgt von den anderen Mitgliedern, die im Hauptquartier waren auf den Vorplatz. Innerhalb von fünf Minuten war der Großteil des Ordens eingetroffen, und Draco verkündete noch einmal wo es hingehen sollte, dann disapparierten sie. In der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums eilte ihnen Kingsley Shacklebolt entgegen. Er wirkte aufgelöst und sein Umhang wies an mehreren Stellen lange Risse auf. „Die Todesser…sie haben uns überfallen…die Mysteriumsabteilung." Der Orden strömte in die Aufzüge, wer keinen Platz mehr hatte nahm die Treppen, und in dem Korridor vor dem Eingang zur Mysteriumsabteilung trafen sie wieder zusammen. Kingsley übernahm die Führung, und wie es beinahe jeder geahnt hatte, ging es zuerst in den Raum des Todes. Der Schleier in dem Bogen bewegte sich leicht, rundherum lagen mehrere Körper. Die Stufen wiesen mehrere Einschläge auf und nur der Bogen schien unbeschädigt. Mehrere Türen standen offen, eine war offenbar von einem Zauber getroffen worden und hatte ein großes Loch abbekommen. Moody und McGonagall teilten den Orden in fünf Gruppen auf, die die Abteilung getrennt durchsuchen sollten. Ron und Hermine schlossen sich der DA an. Sie gingen weiter in den Raum der Prophezeihungen, der ein ähnliches Bild bot, allerdings war die Zerstörung hier noch viel schlimmer ausgefallen, da der Raum größer war und voll geräumt war. Die riesigen Regale lagen am Boden, in viele Einzelteile zerfallen, zwischen den Glassplittern schauten hier und da eine Hand oder ein Kopf hervor. Ron lief grün an, und Hermine schloss die Augen.

Zurück im Raum des Schleiers hatten auch die anderen Gruppen nichts Besseres zu berichten. Offenbar war die ganze Mysteriumsabteilung von den Todessern vollkommen zerstört worden. „Wir waren zu langsam" flüsterte McGonagall schockiert. „Nein" knurrte Moody zornig, „die Todesser waren zu schnell. Das darf nie wieder passieren." „Ach, hör auf" fiel Hermine ein, „wie ich höre gibt es keinen Überlebenden? Dieser Überfall war genauestens geplant. Ich schlage vor, wir apparieren zurück nach Hause, schicken eine Staffel von Ministeriumsarbeitern hier her, um Ordnung zu schaffen, und dann müssen wir uns bemühen, so viel wie möglich über den Überfall herauszufinden. Wir müssen zuerst Kingsley befragen, er war bei dem Kampf dabei. Dann werden wir uns an die anderen Angestellten des Ministeriums wenden müssen, die heute Dienst haben. Wir müssen den Grund für den Überfall herausfinden." Ron trat einen Schritt vor. „Mir ist eine Sache aufgefallen. Die Todesser haben entweder den Anti-Apparier-Zauber ausgetrickst, oder sie hatten es wirklich nur auf diese Abteilung abgesehen. Immerhin kann man nur in der Eingangshalle apparieren, und dort war keine Spur von Zerstörung." „Kann man das?" fragte Hermine zweifelnd. „Ja, klar." Kam Mad-Eye seinem Kollegen zur Hilfe. „Jeder Auror weiß das."

Der Orden fand sich wieder im Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf zusammen, und Kingsley hatte sich bereit erklärt, nachzukommen, sobald er in der Aurorenzentrale Meldung gemacht hatte. Schweigend saßen die Ordensmitglieder um den Tisch, keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte. Der Überfall war unvorbereitet gekommen, und er war genauestens geplant, wie Hermine gesagt hatte. Die große Frage, der alle in dem Raum nachhingen war: Warum überfielen die Todesser die Mysteriumsabteilung?

Nach einer endlos scheinenden Stille schwang die Türe auf, und Kingsley betrat den Raum. Er schritt nach vorne, wo zwischen den Vier ein Sessel frei war, auf den er Platz nahm. Moody räusperte sich, aber es war McGonagall, die die erste Frage stellte: „Was ist passiert?" Kingsley atmete schwer, als hätte er gerade einen Sprint hinter sich, aber er erzählte, was er erlebt hatte. „Ich saß gerade am Schreibtisch und füllte ein Formular über die letzte Jagd nach Todessern aus, als plötzlich eine ganze Flut von Memos durch mein Büro kam. Ich schnappte mir einen und die anderen flogen weiter in Auphreys Büro. Es war ein Hilferuf aus der Mysteriumsabteilung, und sofort aktivierte ich den Phönix. Ich lief hinunter, so wie offenbar das ganze Zaubereiministerium. Gemeinsam mit einigen Tierwesen - Verbindern kam ich als erster an, gerade als die Todesser sich wieder zum Rückzug sammelten. Es muss innerhalb von zehn Minuten erledigt gewesen sein, sie griffen uns an und wir verteidigten uns so gut es ging. Ich glaube, dass ich drei von ihnen erwischt habe, aber sie waren eigentlich nicht auf einen Kampf aus. Es waren mindestens siebzig, und wir waren zu acht. Sie haben drei meiner Kollegen ermordet, aber sie hätten uns alle töten können." McGonagall dachte einen Augenblick nach, und sank dann tief in ihren Lehnstuhl zurück.

Ron hingegen stand auf. „Du sagst du hast sie erwischt. Wie meinst du das? Hast du sie auch umgebracht?" „Nein" Kingsley schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Ich bin ein Auror, ein Kämpfer, aber ich töte nicht wenn es nicht sein muss." „Nun, man könnte sagen, es wäre nötig gewesen, weil du getötet werden konntest, aber es ist gut dass du es nicht getan hast. Was hast du ihnen getan? Ganzkörperklammer?" vermutete Ron. „Nein. Zwei habe ich gelähmt, und einen mit einem Anti-Disapparier-Fluch belegt. Ron überlegte kurz. „Die Lähmung ist schon längst wieder aufgehoben, aber die Appariersperre nicht. Das heißt, ein Todesser müsste irgendwo im London der Muggel herumlaufen. Wir müssen ihn sofort aufhalten." „Nein, Ron" sagte Kingsley mit einem leichten Grinsen. „Das machen diesmal die Auroren, oder was glaubst du, was ich ihnen aufgetragen habe?" Hermine stand auf und trat neben Ron. „Aber wir brauchen ihn, um ein Verhör zu führen. Es ist wichtig, wir müssen den Grund des Überfalls erfahren." Kingsley senkte den Kopf. „Ich kann es dir nicht garantieren. Ich habe keine näheren Anweisungen gegeben, und sie wollen bestimmt Rache für die ermordeten Kollegen…" sagte er leise. Hermine fuhr ihn an: „Das werden sie inicht/i tun! Der Zaubereiminister ist einer von uns, er wird sich den Verantwortlichen vorknöpfen, wenn dem Todesser etwas zustößt!" Kingsley wollte ihr antworten, doch er kam nicht dazu. Molly war aufgesprungen, und aus irgendeinem Grund schien sie den Tränen nahe.

„Arthur", kreischte sie. „Er wollte sich doch heute mit jemandem in der Mysteriumsabteilung treffen!"


End file.
